Change Your Fate
by PunkMutantGargoyleChica
Summary: Miracle was found as a baby by the royal family of Clan Dunbroch. Now she watches her sister fight for her freedom. As she shows up her suiters, one in perticular catches the eye of Miracle. Cliche, ye, but Young Macintosh has caught the attention of the young princess. And even though he was sent to woo Merida, it seems he's smitten toward Miracle. was "The Red Mask" ch 14 rewrite
1. Introductions

For all Brave fans out there, you must know that i have only seen the movie one time, and when i buy it, the story will go by the movie, but untill then, i am going by memory. oh, and i only own my oc's

* * *

Character introductions:

Merida: Passionate and fiery, Merida is a headstrong teenager of royal upbringing who is struggling to take control of her own destiny. She feels most at home in the outdoors honing her impressive athletic skills as an archer and swordfighter, and racing across the magnificent Highland countryside with her faithful horse, Angus. With a spirit as vibrant as her untamed hair, Merida also has a softness of heart, especially when it comes to her wee triplet brothers.

Angus: (yes, Angus counts as a character) Black as night with ivory muzzle and fetlocks, Angus is Merida's powerful Clydesdale and her most trusted confidant.

The Triplets: Identical triplets Harris, Hubert and Hamish are adorable, redheaded, and always ready to stir up a bit of mischief, especially if sweets are at stake.

Queen Elinor: A vision of grave, wisdom and strength of character, Queen Elinor is fiercely dedicated to the well being of her family and kingdom. As the measure, diplomatic counterpoint to her more impulsive husband, King Fergus, Elinor carries the weight of the kingdom on her shoulders.

King Fergus: Protector of his kingdom and family, King Fergus is a heroic warrior with a majestic bear cape, broad sword and a knobby peg leg – the result of his much-regaled skirmish with the demon bear Mor'du.

Lord Macintosh: The wiry, indignant and off-kilter leader of his clan, Lord Macintosh is always a heartbeat away from hysterics.

Young Neil Macintosh: Young Macintosh knows he has it all – athletic physique, undeniable charm and long flowing locks that leave the lasses swooning in his wake. And is the love interest of my OC. (name meaning: "champion" or "cloud")

Lord MacGuffin: Strapping Lord MacGuffin is a man of few words, though his deep voice resounds across the land demanding respect.

Young Grant MacGuffin: Speaking an uncommon Scottish dialect that is incomprehensible to most, Young MacGuffin is a shy lad of large proportions. (name meaning: "great" ot "large")

Lord Dingwall: Grumpy and quick-tempered, the scrappy Lord Dingwall doesn't let being height-challenged get in the way of solving his problems with fisticuffs.

Wee Cailean Dingwall: Gangly, guileless and often lost in his own head, Wee Dingwall is the awkward son of Lord Dingwall. (name meaning: "whelp" or "young dog")

Finally, my oc...Miracle/McCrae, sometimes Mirry, pronounced M-EAR-EE: Sweet, intelligent, not very talkitive, wise beyond her years, Miracle is the adopted daughter of the royal family of Clan Dunbroch. Despite her silence, she's determined and thoughtful of the world around her, as well as independant like her sister. She's never been good with a bow and arrow but give her sword and you better step back, she'll be as lethal as she is beautiful. And is the love interest of Young Neil Macintosh. (name meaning: "prosperity" or "grace")

Shannon, Miracle's horse: Shannon was born the smaller of two twins to one mare. Miracle had to bottle raise him when his mother rejected him, making them life-long friends. Once fully grown, Shannon was accepting of Miracle wanting to ride him. Shannon is a dusty gray Clydesdale with a black muzzle, legs, mane and tail.

Aidan, Miracle's hound: Aiden's mother was one of Fergus' dogs, Blair, a loyal pet. One night, a pack of wolves broke into the castle grounds to hunt for the newborn livestock, but one wolf found Aiden's mother, who, at the time, was in heat. You can guess what happened. Three month's later, a fire broke out in the barn. Blair was in labor during the fire and was the last one rescued from the burning barn. She lived only long enough to give birth to a single pup, which Miracle bottle raised as well. She named him Aiden because, narrowed down to it's origins means "fire". Aiden has forever been by Miracle's side in every situation she finds herself in. He has a bit of a calico coat and reaches Miracle's hips in height.

Miracle's origin: Merida followed the Whisps in the forest the same day she received her bow, the Whisps led her to a small river where she heard crying coming from a basket. Inside was a small babe, nearly a newborn, with orange-red hair and hazel eyes. Barely able to carry the basket, Merida brought the child back to camp to her parents. Elinor pick the child up and said, "It truly is a miracle ya ar' alive, ya wee lass. I believe that's what we'll call you. Miracle." Minutes later, Mor'du came out and attacked King Fergus. Now, set during the movie time, Miracle is just past sixteen years in age, but she's more tollerable with her mother's teachings. She will usually attend them so Merida can go out and be free, which Merida is very thankful for. Now, we begin...

* * *

_Some say our destiny is tied to the land, as much a part of us as we are of it. Others say fate is woven together like a cloth. So that one's destiny intertwines with many others. It's the one thing we search for or fight to change. Some never find it. But there are some who are led. The story of how my father lost his leg to the demon bear, Mor'du, became legend. I not only had an older sister, but now I had three new brothers. The princes. Hamish, Hubert and Harris. Wee devils, more like. They get away with murder. My older sister, Merida, and I never gets away with anything. We are, after all, the princesses. But since she's the older princess, she's the example. She has duties, responsibilities, expectations. Sadly, her whole life is planned out, preparing for the day she becomes...well, our mother. She's in charge of every single day of both our lives._

* * *

"'Aye, Robin. Jolly Robin. And thou shalt know of mine.'" Merida recited.

"Project!" Elinor explained. "Like Miracle."

As if on que, Miracle recite her part. "'And thou shalt know of mine!'"

"But be sure ye both enunciate. Ye must be understood from anywhere in the room, or it's all fer naught." Elinor said.

"_This_ is all fer naught." Merida whispered to Miracle, who gave a small smirk in response.

"I heard that." Elinor said. "From the top!" Both princesses groaned.

* * *

"A princess must be knowledgeable about her kingdom." Elinor stated as she pointed to some displayed maps. She smiled when she saw Miracle writing notes on her parchment of the different clans, but frowned when she saw Merida's parchment. She picked it up and held in front of her. "She does no' doodle." Miracle snorted when she saw that Merida drew a pictur of their mother in the eact same pose that she stood at that moment.

* * *

Each princess sat on either side of Elinor, who was playing a lute. Merida was plucking the strings of a lyre while Miracle did the same with a harp. "That's a C, dear. She sai to Merida. She then turned to Miracle. Yer timing's off by just a bit, sweetie." Both princesses huffed.

* * *

Both princesses were outside with their father with their carrier hawks. When Merida pulled the blind from hers, it immediately attacked Fergus. And because his sudden movements startked both his own and Miracle's, they, too, joined attack. Both Merida and Miracle chortled as they laughed. You'd think, with her being quite a distance away, Elinor wouldn't have heard them...but she did. "A princess does no' chortle!"

* * *

"Does not' stuff her gob!"

* * *

"Rises early."

* * *

"...is compassionate..."

* * *

"...patient..."

* * *

"...cautious..."

* * *

"...clean."

* * *

"And, above all, a princess strives fer...well, perfection."

* * *

_But every once in a while, there's a day when we don't have to be princesses. No lessons. No expectations. A day where anything can happen. A day where can change our fate. And on those days, my sister and I live them to the fullest._


	2. Suiters And Gifts

For all Brave fans out there, you must know that i have only seen the movie one time, and when i buy it, the story will go by the movie, but untill then, i am going by memory. oh, and i only own my oc's

* * *

Miracle stood outside the doorway to Merida's room, listening to usual spat. It was normally made of Merida wanting her independence and their mother trying to make her understand tradition in the kingdom. Once it was over and Elinor walk out in a bit of a huff, Miracle walked into her sister's room. She saw how uncomfortable Merida was in her baby blue dress. It was beautiful. But it was obvious that it was too tight for the older sister. As much as Miracle wanted to give her sister a more comfortable dress, she knew she could not.

"UGH! She never listens ta me, Mirry! Every time I try to say how I feel or share my opinion on a subject, she ignores me!" Merida exclaimed.

Miracle nodded in understanding as she watched her sister sit on her bed and cover her face with her hands to hide the tears she was shedding. The silent princess stepped up to the weeping princess to move her hands away. She picked a small cloth from the bedside table and used it to wipe away Merida's tears. Once dry, Miracle threw the cloth to the side and reached under the hood of the gown and pulled out a single red lock of Merida's hair. Once it was out and in it's natural setting, the younger girl picked up a small hand mirror and handed it to her sister. Once Merida looked at her reflection, she let a small smile reveal itself. "Thank ye, Mirry. I don' know what I'd do without ye." She then stood and hugged Miracle, who returned the hug with just as much love.

Once they pulled back, The older princess added with a smirk, "I still don't think it's fair that I have to have my hair pulled underneath this cursed, tight blue dress while you can have yours flowing freely and wear a loose laveder one." Both girls shared a laugh as they made their way to the throne room.

* * *

The royal family sat in there thrones. From left to right, it was Elinor, Fergus, Merida and Miracle. The three visiting clans were very competitive to say the least. Each thought they were better than the rest. Fergus explained how the kingdom had been divided into four regions. Then he wanted each clan present their suiter. "Clan Macintosh!"

"MACINTOSH!" The whole clan cheered.

"Your Majesty," Lord Macintosh began. "I present to you," He then stepped aside to reveal a handsome young man. Miracle's eyes widened in wonder. She had never seen a man like this. He stood a good half metre taller than her and had thick, short, luscious black hair. His right arm was decored with blue war paint, and his whole body looked to be athletic muscle. "...my heir and sire, who defended our land from the Northern Invaders, and with his own sword, stabbed, blooded, vanquished a thousand foes." While Lord Macintire was speaking, his son showed his skills with his blade.

Merida was not impressed. But Miracle, let's just say if were more talkative, she'd be left speechless. She stared admiribly at th young warrior, When he stopped showing off his swordsmenship, he looked at both princesses and wiggled his eyebrows while popping his pecks suggestively. Merida scoffed as she hid her face in embarressment while Miracle did something incredible. She started to giggle...in public. She had only ever let her voice be heard by her family. So to the rest of the realm, she was a walking mystery.

Elinor and Fergus were in shock as they watched their youngest daughter giggle. "Elinor, is she really..."

"It seems so, Fergus. Our little Miracle is actually showing her true self in public." Elinor reasoned. The queen the elbowed the king, telling him to continue with the introductions.

"Clan MacGuffin!"

"MACGUFFIN!" The clan cheered.

Lord MacGuffin introced his son. "Yer Majesty, I present my eldest son." Young MacGuffin, despite his size advantage, seemed a little bit shy. "He scuddled the Viking long ships, and with his bare hands, vanquished two thousand foes." The prove his strength, Young MacGuffin lifted a yule log and broke it in half with great ease.

Miracle notice her sister look up and see Young MacGuffin. It seemed that Merida had become interested in boys all of a sudden. It made the younger princess smirk.

And the final clan was introduced. "Clan Dingwall!"

"DINGWALL!" The clan cheered.

Lord Dingwall stepped off of his stool and stepped forward. "I present my only son." He gestered his hand toward a bohemoth of a man. He seemed to be the kind of man that would willingly face Mor'du in an epic battle to the death. All four royals leaned forward, all thinking the same thing: How do you get that kind of man from a Dingwall? "Who was beseiged by ten thousand Romans, and he took out a whole armada single handedly. With one arm, h-he was..." Lord Dingwall looked behind the giant man and reached behind him, only to pull out a short, dazed and gangly boy in sight. _Aye, now that makes sense. _Miracle thought to herself. "With one arm, he was steering the ship and with the other, he held his mighty sword, and struck down a whole attacking fleet."

"LIES!" Someone from the Macintosh clan shouted.

Lord Dingwall was in a huff as he stomped in front of the rival clan. "I heard that! Say it to my face! Or are ye scared subberning jackenapes 'fraid to mess your pretty hair?" He mocked.

"At least we have hair!" Lord Macintosh retorted as he jokingly nudged his son.

"And all our teeth." Lord MacGuffin added with a grin.

Then Young MacGuffin said something no one seemed to understand. But Miracle could understand him perfectly. What she heard was, "And if he was a wee bit closer, I could launch him like a caber off my chin." (that what i thought i heard, sry)

The whole room was silent for a moment before Lord Macintosh commented, "_And_ we don't hide under bridges, ye grumpy ol' troll." Everyone, save for Elinor, Merida and the Dingwall Clan, laughed at that comment. Even Miracle had a hard time covering her mouth to hide her fits of laughter. She had to admit, she might not have thought these traditions were the best for her sister, but it was hilarious to watch what came with them.

"Ya wanna laugh, huh?" Lord Dingwall asked. He then turned to his son. "WEE DINGWALL!" With that, the lordson turned and attacked Lord Macintosh, Young Macintosh was lucky to spot and dodge the attack on time. Wee Dingwall bit the lord's shoulder and growled like a wolf. Lord Dingwall laughed at his rival's pain before was punched in the jaw by Young Macintosh.

A whole brawl broke out. It was hilarious for both Fergus and Miracle. The king gave his bousterous laugh while Miracle could no longer contain her fits of laughter. And they didn't go unnoticed. Young Macintosh looked up when he heard the laughter and thought it to be the most musical laugh in all of Scotland. He searched hard to find where it came from, but it wasn't easy as he had to dodge every attack that came his way. Finally, he saw the younger princess laughing in her throne. _She_ was the one who had the most beautiful laugh. Sadly, he was a little too distracted by her when a fist collided with his face.

Fergus was having a grand time as he watched the fight. He was even more happy to see one of his daughters laughing with him. But the fun soon had to end as fergus received a look from Elinor that told him what she wanted him to do. He reluctantly stood and yelled, "SHUT IT!" Instantly, everything was still and silent. "Now, tha's all done! Ya've had yer go at each other! Show a little decorum. And no more fighting!"

Something happened between then and where Miracle was now. Most likely it was Hamish, Hubert amd Harris who caused the fight to break out again. But afterwords, Elinor had stopped it and explained how the first born of each clan was aloud to compete for Merida's hand, which meant that Merida was technically aloud compete herself. The princess was also aloud to choose how the first borns would compete. And Merida chose archery, big surprise. But now, Miracle was gathering some things to take to the guests. She had an extra pillow and blanket for Wee Dingwall, some freshly cooked haggus for Young MacGuffin, and a set of sword sharpening tools for Young Macintosh. As a fellow swordsmen, Miracle knew how important it was to keep a sword at its absolute best.

Miracle walked to each guest herself to personally deliver the gifts. First was the room Lord Dingwall and Wee Dingwall occupied. Knocking on the door, she only needed to wait a few moments before the Lord Dingwall answered. When he saw it was Miracle he quickly bowed his head. "Oh, Your Grace, I wasn't expecting you." She curtsied to show mutual respect to the clan leader. When he moved out of the way to let her in, Miracle noticed Wee Dingwall getting ready to sleep. "Look, Cailean, we have a guest." When the Lordson saw the princess, he stood up and bowed. When he lifted his head, he noticed that she was holding out to him an extra blanket and an extra soft pillow. He didn't know what do. Besides his mother, no woman had ever been this kind to him. Miracle could sense his confusion, so she placed the gifts on his bed and walked out the door. When she left, Lord Dingwall helped his son get into bed with the new accomidations. He had to admit this was very comfortable.

Next guest was Young MacGuffin, once at his door, she knocked and waited for a few seconds before Lord MacGuffin opened. "Oh, I didn't know you'd be here, Lass. Please come in." Miracle smiled as she stepped inside. She noticed Young MacGuffin eating a small piece of fish. And when he was finished, he looked miserable. Obviously the fish wasn't enough. "Grant, someone's here." The Lordson saw the princess and nearly stumbled to bow. He wound up falling on the floor. Miracle put the food dish on a nearby table and rushed to help Grant stand back up. His cheeks were flushed, and he seemed to be looking every where else than at her. She smiled as she took the food plater from the table and handed it to Grant. It was still warm, so it was still fresh. She lifted the lid, releasing steam and mouth watering scents of delicious food. Grant was so happy to see real food in front of him that he bowed to the princess, this time properly. When he looked back up at her, he saw that she giving him a kind smile. She quickly curtsied and walked out the door, leaving the young man to his dinner.

The final guest: Young Macintosh. When she found his room, Miracle discovered his door was wide open. She figured she'd leave his gift by his doorway for him to find, but as she went to leave the gift, she found something rather interesting. Young Macintosh was wrapped only in a cloth around his waist, his body glistening and steamed while his hair was dripping with water. The blue war paint on his arm had been washed away. The water on his body made his muscles more noticible and all the more defined. She tried to step closer for a better look, she was only sixteen and mostly hormonally driven, but she gasped as she nearly tripped. The noise was loud enough for Young Macintosh to hear and Miracle knew it. She shuffled to the side of the doorway so she wouldn't be seen, still clutching the gift to her chest. She was struggling to calm her breathing. Once she was sure the coast was clear, she turned toward the door to leave the gift, only to find Young Macintosh leaning against the doorway, with the cloth now wrapped around his waist and with a smirk on his face. Miracle would have screamed if he had't quickly covered her mouth with his left hand. He shushed her and tried to pull her into his room. But Miracle bit his hand and threw her gift on the floor. She ran out the doorway and straight to her own room, away from the Young Macintosh. Out of all the things he could done, what he did was the last thing she expected. She was mortified. She was enraged. She was...all the more attacted to him. What he did had proven that he noticed her, but his intensions were still unclear. But tomorrow, after the archery competition, she'd talk to him. Whether he won or not, she'd get her answers.

Once at her bed, Aidan yipped and licked Miracles face. "Haha, Aidan, ya slobbering git, stop it!" She cried with laughter. The young half-wolf panted as he sat back next his master. "It's time ta call Nemain. We need ta beg her no' ta start a war. She'll understand...hopefully." Miracle then looked through her bedside table's drawer until she found her satchel. She opened it and withdrew a small pinch of it's contents...gypsy powder. The scarlet shaded dust was dropped into the princess's palm, then blew it out into a small cloud. A moment later, a small fairy flew from the cloud and sat in Miracle's palm. It was Nemain, the fairy spirit of the frenzied havoc of war. "Nemain, I beg of ye, please keep the clans from goin' ta war."

Nemain cocked an eyebrow, almost thinking about the request. She then lifted herself up and hovered in front of the princess's face. "I'm not the one you should be beggin' to cause no war." And with that, Nemain vanished into thin air.

Miracle and Aidan looked at each other in confusion. "What do ye suppose she means by tha'?" Aidan gave a simple shrug and laid down on the bed, and within minutes, he fell asleep. "Some help ye are, over grown flea bag." The princess muttered. But she knew she had to sleep, too. So, she put her thing away, changed into her light blue night gown, and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Back in his room, Young Macintosh was picking up the gift the young princess threw at him. The moment he saw the tools, he realized how grave of a mistake he made. At first she seemed familar, but not recognizible. He only wanted to tease the young girl. But the tools he held bore the royal seal of Clan Dunbroch. He just frightened the younger princess of another clan, the same clan seeking someone to marry their eldest daughter. He hoped the gods weren't testing him. The younger princess had been the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, and he did notice her giggling at his flirtacions. The young princess was only giving him a gift and he struck fear into her heart. Perhaps the gods were testing him. He just hoped this wasn't the first of many tests from the gods to come.


	3. Tornaments, Archers, Fights! Oh My!

For all Brave fans out there, you must know that i have only seen the movie one time, and when i buy it, the story will go by the movie, but untill then, i am going by memory. oh, and i only own my oc's

* * *

The morning of the tournament brought tension up to a whole new level. Everyone was excited. The winner of the tournament would not determine who won Merida's hand, but would change the fate of the kingdom forever. In order, the thrones were arranged for Elinor, Fergus, Miracle then Merida. The younger princess had her untamed curl out like the day before but wore a red dress this day, whereas Merida wore the same dress she wore yesterday. Merida hid her bow and arrows between her throne and Miracle's. Elinor then stood up to anounce the beginning of the tornament. "Archer's, to your marks!"

"Aye, Archer's, t-to your marks!" Fergus repeated.

"And may the lucky arrow find it's target." Elinor finnished. Each suitor took place, ready to shoot. Grant looked nervous, Young Macintosh looked cocky as ever, and Cailean was just plucking the draw string with an unfocused daze on his face.

"Get on with it!" Fergus yelled as he sat in his throne. Merida checked her bow and arrows and pushed them further out of sight with a determined look in her eyes. Miracle smiled at her sister, knowing plan, and proud to be there to witness it.

First was Grant. The bow and arrow looked so small in his massive hands. He drew back his arrow, not even taking aim, and released the draw string. The arrow hit the target, it just wasn't in the bullseye. In fact, it hit nearly the very top of target. The MacGufflin clan groaned in defeat. Even Lord MacGruffin was muttering.

"I bet he wishes he was tossing Cabers." Merida said to her father and sister.

"And holdin' up bridges." Fergus added with a chuckle.

Miracle saw Grant give her an ashamed look. She gave him a sympathetic smile and a kirt nod, letting him know she was proud that he tried. Grant gave a small smile and stepped back to watch Young Macintosh.

Macintosh inhaled as he drew back his arrow on the drawstring a flip of his hair, the girls behind him screamed with excitement. Before he exhaled, he took one last look at Miracle. She was giving him a curious look. Maybe she wasn't mad at him? Coming back into focus, he exhaled as released the drawstring. The arrow hit the target, just out side the bullseye. Macintosh then threw a temper tantrum.

"Hmf. That's real attractive." Miracle mutter sarcastically. Once again, her family stared in shock. Miracle never spoke in the public outside her family. Fergus started to think for moment. Yesterday Miracle had giggled at Young Macintosh's flirting. Now she was speaking her opinion on him out loud. Was there a connection? His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Young Macintosh fling his bow over his clan. "Good arm, though." Miracle stated.

"And such lovley flowing locks." Merida added. Fergus had to laugh with his daughters, they were having such fun this morning. His laughter was interrupted when Elinor hit his arm.

Finally, Cailean stepped forward. He dropped all of his arrows while trying to get one. "Ohh, wee lamb." Merida commented.

"You, of all people, Merida, should know that underestimating anything is a grave mistake." Miracle said out loud. Everyone in every clan seemed to hear her, for there was sudden silence. Never had anyone heard her voice. It was beautiful. Young Macintosh froze when he heard her voice. However, the silence was interrupted when Fergus yelled to Cailean, "Oh, c'mon. SHOOT, BOY!" The sudden outburst scared the young lordson so much that he accidentally released his draw string. But it didn't do what was expected. Cailean's arrow hit the target, dead center in the bullseye.

While Clan Dingwall cheered, Merida pulled her hood off and covered herself with her cloak. As she was about to leave to shoot her arrows, Miracle whispered, "Merida, be sure to plant our Clan's flag. We all want to remember which clan the greatest archer in the world came from." Merida smiled at Miracle. They truly understood each other. Merida pulled her hood on and took off with her bow, arrows, and now the clan flag.

"Well, that's just grand now, isn't it? Guess whose comin' to dinner?" Fergus said as he faced Elinor.

"Fergus." She said.

"By the way," He continued. "I hope ye don't mind bein' called Lady Din..." Fergus trailed when he turned to his daughters. But as he looked, he noticed that only one daughter sat next to him, and it wasn't the one he was talking to. "Where's Merida?" He asked. Miracle just pointed to the shooting range, right at a hooded figure who planted the Dunbroch Clan flag into the ground. The cloak was then thrown off, revealing Merida. Everyone gasped. This was not tradition.

"I am Merida. Firstborn descendant of Clan Dunbroch. And I'll be shootin' for my own hand!" She yelled the last part at her mother.

"What are you doin'?" Elinor asked out loud.

As Merida tried to prepare her arrow, she found it difficult to move in her dress. "UGH! Curse this dress!" She muttered. She then hunched forward, ripping the back of the dress and revealing the laces to her corset. She then stretched up, ripping the seams to her sleeves. Now she could move. She drew back her arrow and released it, hitting the bullseye.

"Merida! Stop this!" Elinor demanded.

Merida just ignored her mother as she continued to the next target. She pulled back another arrow and released it. And again she hit the bullseye.

"Don't you dare loose another arrow!" Elinor ordered. Once again, she was ignored. Merida stood in front of the last target. She aimed her arrow and focused hard. She wasn't aiming at the bullseye. She was aiming at the arrow in the bullseye. "Merida! I forbid it!" Elinor spat. Her words weren't heard as the final arrow was released. In slow motion, everyone saw the arrow fly through the air. Elinor, the clan lords, even Fergus leaned closer to see. Merida's arrow hit the Cailean's at the base and split the arrow right down the middle and through the target.

There was nothing but silence after Elnor dragged Merida back to the castle. Fergus and Miracle remained in their thrones. Fergus seemed to be thinking hard whereas Miracle was calm and poised. The silence was broken when the clan lords walked up. They then started questioning him all at the same time, wanting to know what would happen to the kingdom. Miracle noticed her father seeming to be get a headache from this, so she decided to take this one. Her first time speaking to a crowd, this should be interesting.

"Escuse me?" She asked. The lords continued their rant. "Pardon!" She said a little louder. And again she was ignored. Finally, she shouted, "SHUT IT!" That got everyone to be silent and look at her. With a heavy sigh, Miracle, with a determined look much like her sister's, looked at the crowd and spoke. "It is unclear as to what the fate of the kingdom will be! But I assure ye, as I am the younger princess of the Clan Dunbroch, it will be resolved! Now, if you would all go back to the castle, I would be much abliged!" With that everyone walked back to the kingdom. "Lord Macintosh?" She called. Said clan lord turned to face the princess.

"Yes, Your Highness?" He asked.

"May I speak with your son?" She asked with a voice of authority.

"Oh, of course. Of course." He said. He then turned around and called out, "Neil! Ye be'er get over here!"

_Now I see where he gets it._ Miracle thought. Soon enough, the lordson ran up to his father. "Yes, Da?"

"Princess Miracle wishes to speak wi'h ye." He then nudged his son with fatherly pride. "You hound." He then whispered, "You better not ruin this chance as you did with the archery." He then left his son with the princess.

Neil turned to Miracle with a straight face. She just looked at him with half-lidded eyes. "Follow me, please." She then turn to an open field and headed toward it. Neil followed close behind.

After a few minutes of silent traveling, Miracle turned around and smacked Neil across the face. "That's fer putting yer hands on me!" She then smacked him again. "That's fer tryin' ta pull me into yer room!" She walked up to where she just centimetres from his face. "And this is fer not chasin' after me." She hissed. Neil was about to ask what she meant, but her answer came in the form of her knee quickly and forcefully going right to his crotch. He fell to the ground, writhing in pain. "Childish brute pig! Hhm!" Miracle huffed as she took a few steps away from the lordson. "I honestly can' belive ye did tha' ta me. Ye have no idea what yer getting yerself into. I can do things no other girl can, not even my sister. Things that would drive any man completely mad." As she explained this, Neil stood up, trying his best to ignore that horrible pain. He walked around to walk it off. But he also heard every word coming out of Miracles mouth. If he heard correctly, he knew he wanted this princess now more than ever. He walked up...well, limped is a better word for it, and pulled Miracle to his muscled body. To say Miracle was shocked would be the understatement of the century. She was terrified. But what was the kicker was when Neil planted his lips to hers.

Miracle's eyes widened. This wasn't the reason she took him to the fields. She needed to tell him the reasons he shouldn't pursue her. Reasons that involved things far from the reality he was used to. But as Neil began to move his lips, Miracle forgot her mission and slowly closed her eyes. She was completely submissive to the lordson's kissing.

Neil then licked her lips. It felt strange at first, but Miracle copied his movements, very satisfied with the results. And she wasn't the only one. Neil loved the way Miracle tasted. She tasted like the sweetest honey mixed with the scent of lavender. Her warm body molded to his perfectly. Keeping his right hand on the small of her back, he combed his left through wild tangled curls. Their tongue's fought to dominate eacher as he felt the princess wrap her arms around his neck. But it didn't last much longer as they had to pull away for air.

Both lordaon and princess gasped for air, their foreheads touch as the did so. "Well, this was a surprise." Miracle panted.

"Aye. But in no way a bad one." Neil added.

Miracle forgot her reason for bringing Neil to the field. She was too dizzy from her first kiss. She soon leaned her head agaist his chest. She could feel his heart racing beneath his flesh. But she knew that as much as she wanted to stay in the field, he father would send a search party for them if they didn't return. "We need to go back." She then balanced her footing and whistled. Moments later, a magnificent Clydesdale just over the hill galloped toward them. He soon halted and nuzzled Miracle. "Good boy, Shannon." She smiled. Miracle was able the clucth Shannon's mane to pull herself onto his back. Once balanced, she turned to Neil. Holding out her hand, She said, "Let's go."

Neil's pride got the better of him as he pulled himself onto the steed alone. once he was situated, Shannon flicked his tail to whip the lordson's back. It was more irritating than painful, but Shannon kept it up as they continued back to the castle. Miracle had led them to the stalls to put Shannon away. "How do ye get such a beast ta run to us so quickly?" Neil asked out of the blue.

"Well, I let him out into the fiel every monin'." Miacle explained as they dismounted the horse. No sooner did they see Merida run out of the castle, crying her eyes out as she Mounted Angus and rode off inti the forest. "Oh no." The princess breathed.

"Wha'? What's wrong?" Neil asked out of sincerity.

Miracle didn't answer as she turned and ran inside. Merida had never taken off like that before. She ran through the entire castle until she reached her mother's room. Bursting through the door, she found her mother sitting on the floor, clutching Merida's bow to her chest, Merida's bow which now bared burnt marks. The princess looked up and noticed the tapestry Elinor but so much hard work into. There was a slice between Elinor and Merida. That's when Miracle realized that the fightint, the arguing, everything between the queen and eldest princess had been pushed too far.

* * *

whatcha think? plz review. kisses, cookies & luv from Chica ;)


	4. One Shocking Surprize After Another

For all Brave fans out there, you must know that i have only seen the movie one time, and when i buy it, the story will go by the movie, but untill then, i am going by memory. oh, and i only own my oc's. but there is good news. I ordered the blu ray combo pack on (of which i have no ownership of) Amazon, and it should be here soon.

* * *

Miracle turned to Elinor and asked, "Mum, wha' have ye done?"

Elinor studdered. "I-I don't know. It all happened so fast, Miracle." She then pulled her daughter to the floor to hug her as she wept. The younger princess held her mother close. But no amount of comfort from Miracle would ease the pain between Elinor and Merida.

"Mum, I'm sorry." Miracle then gently took her sister's bow. "But I've been yer crutch me whole life. Everytime Merida does somethin' you can' stand, you come ta me. I can' do it any more." She then stood as from the floor and looked at her mother. "I know I wasn' born first, but you keep teachin' me and preparin' me as if I was. I only realised it recently, but yer raisin' me the way ye want ta raise Merida."

As the princess started to walk out, Elinor stood in anger. "How dare ye speak that way. I'm yer mother and yer queen!"

"Well, some queen ye make!" Miracle returned. "Forcin' Merida ta marry a complete stranger ta better our chances against war and gain more land while raisin' me as if I were ta one day be queen when ye knew full well Merida is ta be the queen!" Miracle was on a roll and couldn't be stopped. "Ye gave me false hope me whole life! Sometimes I wonder if I'm even yer daughter!"

Elinor gasped. It finally happened. The truth. Elinor never wanted Miracle to know the truth. She always thought her youngest daughter was happy. So the truth never needed to be revealed.

Miracle stood there, waiting for the denial, but it never came. Elinor was silent as she glaced away. Miracle took the hint. "I'm not yer real daughter, am I?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, Miracle. I had hoped ye'd never ask." The queen tried to step closer. But for ever step Elinor took toward her daughter, Miracle took a step back.

"So-so what am I to ye?"

"Yer my daughter. Yer my child, the same child this family has loved for sixteen years. The same child who Merida found by the river and brought to us. The same child that I picked and named 'Miracle' because it was a miracle ye survived as long as ye did, especially since Mor'du came chargin' out of the forest not but moments after I named ye. Yer my child that I wanted to keep because ye were so beautiful and now have grown into a beautiful woman. Yes, I wish Merida was more like ye, but-"

"But ye still made me believe that I'd one day be queen! All of this isn't fer me, though! It's fer Merida! I honestly don't know if I should call ye my family. My bein' a princess is a mistake! I'm not born royalty!" Miracle turned to leave. Just before she walked out the door, she turned and said, "I'm not a princess...I'm not yer daughter." And with that, Miracle ran to her room in tears.

Once in her room, the young girl placed Merida's bow at the foot of her bed. Aidan sniffed the weapon and sneezed from the ashes on it. He then saw how stressed his master was as she plopped onto her bed with her face in her pillow, crying her eyes out. He tried to nuzzle her over, but it was no use. An idea formed in the half wolf's head when he smelled something foreign on Miracle. It was another person. He knew this other person must have been important if the scent was all over his master.

Aidan hopped off the bed and trotted down the hall and into great hall. He found Fergus sitting in his throne having a celebration with the other clans. He could smell the same scent from Miracle in the room. He didn't know how he could search for the source of the scent with everyone wasn't sitting still. But Aidan, being very smart for a dog, new how to make every man in the room freeze. What's one thing that can make any man freeze with fear, no matter how noble and brave...a wolf's howl. The half wolf lifted his head and howled as loud as he could, and it was loud enough to silence the whole room.

Everyone immediately froze when they heard the howl. Turning to source, it came as a shock to see a wolf inside the castle. Everyone was afraid...except for Fergus. "Aidan! Ye slobbery hound!" He stood and walked toward his daughter's companion. Once in front of him, Fergus patted the half wolf.

"Fergus! Have ye gone mad?!" Lord Dingwall exclaimed.

"Aye! For once, I agree with the troll. Do you know what your touchin'?" Lord Macintosh questioned.

"I know what I'm touchin'." Fergus stated. "This be the first and only pup to my sweet Blair. Believe it or not, he's only half wolf." He explained. "And also the only thing I have left to remind of Blair."

"Aye." Lord MacGuffin agreed. Out of all the clan lords, he was there the night the barn caught fire. "A hound that can never be replaced."

Fergus nodded. "So, why ye here, Aidan?"

Aidan then began to sniff the ground and track the scent. As he searched, he saw Merida walking Elinor to her chambers. He didn't pay much attention to them as he continued his search for the scent. It went on for several minutes. But he froze when he heard a roar. Not just any roar, but a roar from a bear. Aidan whimpered at this. He knew the legend of Mor'du. And it terrified him.

Aidan wasn't the only one who heard the roar. Fergus froze as he tried to listen. He even silenced the room. What really made him pay attention was hearing Aidan whimper. He then made everyone follow him to inspect the castle. As everyone followed, Aidan found it. The scent. It led straight to a young man with war paint on his arm. Aidan grabbed the bottom of his kilt with his mouth and tried to pull him toward Miracle's room.

"Ugh! Ya slobbery wolf! Let go of me." Neil pushed Aidan away as he followed the clans. But Aidan kept pursuing. He wasn't going to stop until he brought the young warrior to Miracle.

* * *

Miracle was still crying, but she lifted her head as she heard her door open. She found Hamish, Harris and Hubert walking inside. Harris held a book in his hands as he walked over to the older woman. Miracle dried her tears as she saw Harris hand her the book. Taking it, she saw that it was a book of fairytale adventures, the same book she read to them at night before bed. "Ye want me ta read to ya?"

The triplets all nodded. Miracle smiled. "I did make that promise to read stories to ye every night." She inspected the book and found something. "I already read this one for ye two nights ago." She turned the boys and said. "You three go and make yerselves cozy and I'll go get another one. Okay?" The triplets eagerly nodded as they ran out of her room and own the hall.

"Why do I feel they won't be gettin' cozy in their bed?" Miracle giggled to herself. She stood up and waked downstairs to the massive bookshelf near the entrance. As she searched for a new book, she heard a bear growl. Likely her brother giving her father a hard time again...Brothers? Father? Did she still consider them family? She didn't know. Right now, she wanted to read stories to the little devils that she loved so much.

* * *

The clans were now thrying to get down from the roof of the castle. And there was only one salution. They tied their kilts together to make a rope and climb down. Fergus was the last. He carried Aidan over his shouder as he descended from the roof. Aidan, why did he follow them through out the castle?

Once on the ground, Fergus put Aidan down. "Right." They then walked inside the castle, without their kilts.

Once fergus walked through the doors, he heard something. He made everyone freeze so he could hear it.

"Not another bear search." Lord Dingwall complained.

"No, sshhh. Listen." He commanded.

Everyone listened and heard a voice singing. While they were listening, Aidan caught up to Neil and grabbed his belt, dragging him to the front. He could smell Miracl close by, so his mission was nearly done.

Everyone heard an angelic voice singing

_Ye take the high road_

_I'll take the low road_

_Which ever way the roads may go,_

_Only the gods of Highland know._

Fergus knew it was Miracle. Only she would sing the song that way. He had drank too much ale one night and taught it to her as a child. When he became sober the next day, he tried to teach her the real words. But she refused to learn because she thought her father was amusing drunk. She would even join in and sing it with him. But right now, every man of the four clans wasn't wearing a kilt, and they were about to cross the younger princess's path.

"Okay, if we're quick enough, she won't see us." He explained. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Everyone quietly tried to run, but they froze when they made it to the bookcase, because Miracle was looking through them as she sang.

_Ye take the high road road_

_I'll take the low road_

_Which ever road you wish to go_

_Choose it the way you wish to so_

Her back was to them as she searched for more books. "Da, is that you?" She asked without turning around. All this time, Aidan pulled Neil to the front...where Miracle would see him if she turned around.

"Yes, dear." Fergus said cautiously. "What are ye doin'?"

"Gettin' some stories fer the boys." She then picked another book and added it to the growning pile next to her.

"Oh, well, keep lookin' Ye can never have too many stories to read." He said sheepishly. As he talked he and the clans were trying to sneek past her to stairs.

The plan ultimately failed when Aidan barked to get Miracle's attention. "Aidan? I was wonderin' where ye ra-" Miracle froze when she turned, wide eyed and dropped the books she held in her arms. Every man from the for clans, including her father, was half naked, and not with the right half showing. Neil was so embarrassed when Miracle's eyes landed on him. Not that he had anything to hide, he was well endowed. He just didn't want her to see him like this with other men.

Miracle didn't know what to do. She couldn't believe the sight before. She'd seen what a boy looked like naked, she used give the triplets baths. But this, this was something she never, in all her life, thought she would see. Only a moment passed before she passed out.

The men quickly went to their chambers to put on some kilts. When they were presentable, Fergus, the lords and lordsons went to see Maudie and a few other maids tend to Miracle. "Will she be alright, Maudie?"

"Well, from what she told me she saw, I'd say...she won't be able to look at a man without rememberin' this little event." Maudie explained as she brushed Miracle's hair out of her face. "But, she'll be fine. Just be thankful she didn't hurt her head." The maids then tried to pick her up, but to no evail. It was surprising as how they couldn't pick up the wee lass.

"Let me help you." Neil offered. He knelt down and picked the princess up, bridal style. She was so beautiful as she slept.

* * *

whatcha think? plz review. kisses, cookies & luv from Chica ;)


	5. Pray To Beira

For all Brave fans out there, you must know that i have only seen the movie one time, and when i buy it, the story will go by the movie, but untill then, i am going by memory. oh, and i only own my oc's. good news. the blu ray combo pack came in. im updating a lot more now. but i still want reviews.

* * *

_Miracle was walking through the forest when she saw a stone cottage. She pushed the door open to find an old witch talking to a tall man that held a slumbering infant with black hair in his arms._

_The witch then laughed. "'Strength of ten men' eh. Well, this shall do the trick." She then handed him a small pastry cake. "And since ye have such a lovely daughter, I throw this in, free of charge. I can cast a spell that will make her immortal until she is raised by her family. Only then will age normally. Good enough for ye, young prince?"_

_"Anything will do. I just want to rule my kingdom and raise her meself." He answered as he looked down at the baby._

_The witch walked over to her shelves and picked random vials. Miracle watched as the witch made the spell with expertise. She pulled from the cauldron a small ladle full of an orange liquid. A potion. She poured it into a small vial and closed it with a cork. "This potion will give your daughter youth. It will keep her as a baby until she is raised right by her family. Mix it with what you feed her and she'll stay as she is."_

_"Thank you." The prince said as he took the potion and cake and walked out the door._

_"Hopefully a satisfied customer." The witch said to herself. She then began to pick up the vials she used for the potion until she saw a certain one. It was very small and was the last one she poured into the cauldron. She read the label out loud. "'Instant Wican. One drop can give the consumer power and magic as long they use it for good instead of evil. Warning: Only one drop per consumer.'" The witch looked inside the vial and saw that it was nearly empty. Her eyes widened. "Oh dear." She said in a shocked voice._

* * *

Miracle woke up in her bed. What a strange dream. She then remembered her brothers and quickly got up to run to their room. Once there, she pushed the door open and entered before closing. She saw three lumps under the blanket on the bed. She knew it was the boys since they were moving a bit.

"Sorry I'm late." She said. She then pulled the blanket back and saw, to her complete horror, three bear cubs. Miracle nearly screamed, had it not been for the cubs pulling her onto the bed and one of them covered her mouth with its paw. How could bear cubs be smart enough to do that. Once the paw was removed, Miracle sat up and stared at them. "Boys?" They sheepishly nodded. "What happened?" She asked in a hushed tone. They all pointed at a small cake that was on the floor next to the bed. Miracle picked up and examined it. It looked just like the cake in her dream. She quickly ran to the furnace and threw it into the flames. Turning back, she saw her brothers looking sad, what with their eyes wet with tears, their heads looking down and their ears turned down.

"Hey," She said. "Get to bed. I'll tell ye a story, since I couldn't bring any books." The boys did as they were told as Miracle wiped her hands of any crumbs from the cake. Once she sat on the bed, she tucked them in and started tell ing a story of the lost warriors. A group of proud Scotsmen who each wanted something the others had. It was a story that taught modesty and humility. And before she could finish, the boys were asleep. She smiled softly as she kissed each of their heads. "G'night, ye wee devils." She whispered. She then found the key to their room on the bedside table. She was going to lock the door. Miracle knew the boys had their ways of getting out of their room. But she wasn't preventing them from getting out. She was keeping people from getting in. It was brilliant and safe.

After locking the door, she went back to her room, but not before bumping into someone...

* * *

Neil had placed Miracle on her bed. She was so beautiful. Her face was relaxed, her breathing was soft. He noticed how strange it was. She didn't look anything like Merida. Her hair was shorter and orange in color whereas Merida's hair more red and twice as long and thick. He saw her eyes were hazel whereas Merida's were blue.

As he left the princess's room, he saw the other lordsons waiting. "Is she alrigh'?" Grant asked.

"Still sleeping. I hope she'll be okay. I really like her." Neil said.

"Aye. She's a good lass. Why couldn' she be the one we competed fer?" Cailean asked.

"Hey, back off, lamb." Young Macintosh threatened.

"It's just tha' Miracle is kinder and more understandin' than Merida." Wee Dingwall explained.

"Well, McGuffin women are more independent at home. I grew up around strong-willed women. And I like that in a woman." Grant said with a small smile.

The boys were talking for nearly half an hour until the war painted boy made his statement. "Be that as it may," Neil said. "I saw her first. Beides," He smirked. "She and I got to know each other a little better in the fields earlier."

Grant and Cailean's eyes widened as they saw someone behind Neil. He soon realized there was someone behind him when she bumped into him. Turning around, he saw that it was Miracle. Her eyes were wide. He thought it was from embarrassment, but it was actually from shock. "So, is this why ye agreed ta follow me ta the fields?"

"No, wait, it wasn'-"

"Just to brag about it later. And to the other suitors!" Miracle then glared at Grant and Cailean. "You boys say one word about this, I'll roast ye alive on a spit! Got it?!" The boys nodded before running off to their rooms in mortal fear. If she wanted to, Miracle could be even more terrifying than her sister.

She turned back to Neil and did the one thing no woman had ever done...she punched him. He fell to the floor, clutching his cheek. He was sure she might have broken something. "I can' believe I actually have feelin's fer ye." She grumbled. "There was a reason I took ye to the fields, and it wasn't what ye wanted." She looked down and saw Neil was still staring at her in awe. She couldn't believe it. "Ye still like me?" She questioned as she pointed to herself. Neil nodded as he stood up. "Even after all I've done to ye? Humiliated ye, hit ye, kicked ye, even givin' ye one single punch that sent ye to the ground?" Again, he nodded. "Why?" She asked.

Neil straightened his stature and said, "Because yer not like the others."

"Wha'?"

"I've met other princesses before, and they're all the same." He then circled Miracle as he went down the list. "Rude. Ungrateful. Proud. Whining. Crying. Demanding. Selfish. Self-centered. The list goes on." He then sighed as he stopped in front of her. "And I expected the same from the princesses of Clan Dunbroch. But ye two are different. Merida _is_ proud, but she's also independent and determined. Qualities I've not seen in them before. An' then, as I try to impress her, I hear a soft laugh. The voice is so beautiful and angelic. An' I see that it's from the mysterious Princess Miracle." Neil then took a step back to see all of Miracle. "The same Princess Miracle that no one knows anything about. She's a living enigma. She never speaks, she never laughs, she's not even been seen outside the castle. All the tales of her say she's as beautiful as a sunset horizon over the seas. Hair the same color as the light of a sunrise. Eyes as dazzling as the stars of the night sky. A face that could rival any goddess of the Highlands. I made this princess laugh. Do you know why I'm proud of that?" Miracle shook her head, wanting him to continue. "It's because I found out that she's more than a princess...she's a strong woman, both emotionally, and even though it hurts my pride to admit it, physically as well. She's everything perfect in this world." Neil sighed once more. "My clan came here to witness me win Princess Merida's hand. But they'll never see that...because Princess Miracle has already won my heart. And I can only hope that I can win hers as well." He then looked Miracle in the eye. "Ye want ta start over?"

Miracle smiled softly as she nodded. "But if we start over, we need to bring the others, too. There's something I need ta show all three of ye."

"Very well. I'll go get them." Neil stated as he smiled.

Once he was off, Miracle walked into her room and ran to her table. She quickly pulled out the satchel and used the gypsy powder to summoned a Seely. Seelies barely associated with humans. But, for some odd reason, they were attracted to Miracle. The Seely she summoned was an Autumn Seely. She had red hair and wore dress made of orange and yellow autumn leaves. Her wings were orange and looked like a butterfly. "Ye sure ye want them to know?" She asked.

"It's time I told someone, Aamor. I'm tired of hiding this." Miracle explained.

The boys walked in, only to find Miracle talking to a...fairy?! Aamor saw them as they tried to run from the room. She quickly flew in front of them and stopped them. "Ye think ye can get away that easily?!"

"Aamor, stop teasing them." Miracle said. And just like that, the fairy calmed down and laughed at the lordsons.

"What is tha'?" Cailean asked as he tried to examine the fae.

Aamor flew up to Wee Dingwall's face and said, "What do ye think I am, Whelp? Certainly not a Whisp."

As Grant and Cailean were watching the Seely, Neil sat next to Miracle, his mouth agape. Miracle giggled as she pushed his lower jaw up, closing his mouth. He turned to the princess and asked, "Is this what ye were goin' ta show us?"

"Well, some of it. Aamor is only one thing." After that little laugh, Miracle became serious. "I need ye ta promise me that no matter what ye see, just know that I'm not a bad person." She quickly stood and strapped her holster around her waist. She grabbed her sword from her desk and sheathed it. "We need to get out there now." Miracle then led the way to the outside.

Once outside the walls of the kingdom, Miracle led the boys to the field she and Neil were in earlier. "This is where it will happen."

"Where what will happen?" Grant asked.

Aamor quickly flew to his face and said, "The dance." She then flew up in the air, about ten metres or so. That was when they saw small trails of light flying through the air. At first the boys thought they were shooting stars. But upon closer inspection, they saw that they were other fairies. They were swirling around in different patterns, sprinkling the land with their fairy dust.

"They're dancin'?" Cailean asked.

"Aye. They need to." The princess said casually.

"Why?" Grant asked.

"If they don', the flowers won' bloom. All they need now is a wee bit of rain." As if on cue, soft thunder could be heard in the distance.

Neil walked next to Miracle. "If this is what ye wanted to show us, why would ye believe we to think badly of ye?"

Miracle sighed. "Because fairies are considered a delicacy to certain things." She turned to Cailean. "Remember when Lord Macintosh called yer da a troll, livin' under bridges?" When he nodded, she rolled her eyes as she continued. "Children's fairytales, that's what that was."

Suddenly, a low growl was heard from lining of the forest. Neil unsheathed his own sword and pushed Miracle behind him, Cailean and Grant standing on either side of him to help protect the princess. Miracle pushed past all of them. "And ye keep wonderin' why men die in battle. They always think they know what the enemy is." After a brief moment, she turned to them and said, "I need ye ta stay back. And ye better pray to Beira that none of ye make a sound." And with that she knelt low to the ground.

The lordsons followed Miracle's orders and moved back a bit. "I think she meant 'who'." Cailean commented.

"Wha'?" The others questioned.

"When she made the remark about men thinking what their enemies are. She said 'they think they know what the enemy is', I think she meant ta say 'who', not 'what'." Moments later, they saw something unbelievable.

Miracle stayed down and waited. As she sat there, she kept thinking of different techniques she'd need to use. Loud foot steps were heard as they shook the land. Her eyes narrowed as her target came out of the woods...a bog troll. The swamp green color of its skin, long black claws on its fingers and toes, tiny black eyes, nearly one dozen black horns on its head used as weapons during mating season. It was an old male, standing at nearly five metres tall. And he was about to be slain.

The lordsons were afraid to even breathe. Trolls were real? They couldn't believe it.

The red head stood as she watched the troll interrupt the dance. He started grabbing fairies and swallowing them whole. She screamed as she charged, drawing her sword. As it was unsheathed, it glowed, much like the moon. She ran up and sliced the back of his right heel. The bog troll growled at his attacker. He quickly picked her up to take closer look. When he saw it was a human, he opened his mouth. "Perfect." Miracle grumbled. "Just what I wanted tonight." The troll shoved her in his mouth and swallowed her in one gulp.

The lordsons screamed. Miracle was just eaten alive by a troll! Said troll turned toward them when he heard the cries of terror. He immediately ran to them, causing the boys to run away. The troll was much faster and was about to catch them. But he stopped and fell to his knees. The boys turned just in time to his stomach sliced open...from the inside. All his insides poured out, including Miracle the fairies that were swallowed as well. She coughed as she struggled to stand. Neil ran over to help her up, the other close behind. She was covered in a foul liquid. It made them all gag. They walked away from the troll and turned to see it die. Miracle was unfazed, but the boys were mesmerized. They all started asking her insane questions. She kept walking away from the sight. Once at a good distance, she urned to watch the troll turn to dust. The boys were about to ask another question befor she cut them off. "When they die, they turn ta ash. The rain will wash him away before anyone sees. Not that anyone would notice it anyway."

"What's that supposed ta mean?" Cailean asked.

"I used to tell Da and...uh, my Mum, that I could see things. They thought it was just a child's imagination. But Merida could see them, too. So adults that have lost all belief can't see them."

The rest of the journey was made in silence. Everyone was asleep at the castle, so no one saw them. Grant and Cailean went to their own rooms while Neil decided to help Miracle. "So, this is what ye do? Battle creatures we believed to be folklore?"

"Yes. For some reason, when I help people, this...power comes over me. Like with my sword." Miracle said as she prepared her bathtub. She was greatful the water Maudie left was still hot. "It glows like the full moon when I use it to fight for good things. Any other time, it's a normal sword." She was searching for a vial of lilac oil only to find Neil holding it out to her. "Oh, thank ye."

"Yer welcome. Have always been able to do this?"

"I learned how to draw a bath when I was seven." She said with a giggle.

"Not what I meant." Neil chuckled. "I mean, be as brave as ye were out there. Facing monsters and knowing fairies..."

"Well, technically, what we saw out there were Seelies. But, yes. In a way I have. Now, do ye mind if I bathe."

"No, not at all. By all means." Neil said as he leaned against the wall. Miracle sent a playful glare, which made them both laugh. He stepped outside the room to give the princess some peace. After seeing him naked in all his glory, beating him up, protecting Seelies and battling trolls, she definitely deserved some.

* * *

whatcha think? plz review. kisses, cookies & luv from Chica ) im using the metric system in this story because this is a country that uses it. oh, and for those who dont kno, seelies are good fairies. meaning theyre "happy", "lucky" or "blessed". How ever, unseelies are bad fairies, meaning theyre "unhappy", "misfortunate" or "unholy,". this is specifically associated with Scottish folklore.

trolls are considered to be predators in my opinion

Name Meanings

Aarmor: warmth or affection

Beira: the mother to all Scottish gods and goddesses


	6. The Red Mask

i only own my oc's.

* * *

_The prince walked back to his father's kingdom in silence. The silence was interrupted when thunder started roaring over head. The mighty booms frightened the baby, and so the infant in his arms started crying. "Sshh. Ma wee babby. Everything is fine." The prince tried in efforts to calm his daughter. But they all failed. But he remembered a lullaby he heard the maids singing to their children as he grew up. _

_"Ba-loo, ba-loo, my wee thing, _

_Oh, softly close thy blinkin' e'e, _

_Thy mummy now is far awa', _

_Angelic lassie o'er the sea."_

_A few moments later, the baby was calm again. "Such innocence can' be raised in times of war." He mumbled to himself. He sat down and searched through his bag. He pulled out a piece of cooked venison and the orange potion. "I'm sorry, lass." The baby looked up at her father with sweet hazel eyes. "I can' let you grow in a world like mine." He fed her the meat and raised the open bottle to her lips. After downing the bottle, she coughed a few times. She did not like the taste one bit. The prince held his daughter in his arms and repeated the lullaby. _

_Suddenly, he noticed her hair was turning brighter. Almost a crimson shade. It was impossible. Her hair kept become lighter and lighter until it stopped at a bright shade of orange. She yawned as she started to fall asleep in her father's arms. The spell was complete._

* * *

Miracle slowly woke from her bed. Yet another strange dream. Now was the time to get rid of the wretched bath water. She was thankful to Beira she saved so many vials of bath oils. It took nearly half of them to wash the remnants of the troll off her body. And the rest were used to mask the stench. She didn't want anyone else to deal with it for two reasons. One: She didn't want Maudie to struggle with getting rid of the foul contents of the tub. Two: People would question what was in her tub. And she didn't feel like explaining things that would make the kingdom think her mad.

This was going to be hard one. She knew she needed to get certain ingredients. ingredients she had to get from the garden. But Miracle couldn't leave her room unattended. But she did know she could send someone to the garden. She went to the doorway and saw Cailean walking down the hall. "Cailean, I need ye fer a moment."

The lordson heard the princess and ran straight to her door. "What do ye need, Miracle?"

"I need ye ta go ta the garden and pick me some sage leaves, four should do. Also, pick some small snips of thyme and a rosemary spick. Can ye do tha' fer me?"

"Of course." He replied. Cailean then ran down toe back door that led to the garden. When he was outside, he saw one of the maids picking different herbs. And for a brief moment, Cailean forgot his reason for going to the garden. The young maid had to be about his age, long blond hair, eyes as green as the glen. She was a vision of beauty.

The young maid turned to find Wee Dingwall staring at her. She quickly bowed and went back to tending the garden. Cailean blinked a few times before remembering his mission. He rushed over, searching for the herbs he needed, but no such luck. The young maid noticed this and decided to speak. "My lord, what are ye searching fer?"

Cailean turned to the maid, slack-jawed. Was she talking to him? Him? The "dimwitted" lordson? "Well, I'm-I'm lookin' fer sage, thyme and rosemary. It's fer Princess Miracle."

The young girl sighed as she walked toward the lordson. "Another nigh' of troll huntin', no doubt." She muttered. And it wasn't dismissed.

"Ye know of the princess huntin' trolls?" Cailean asked.

"Aye. And I feel ye were a witness to one?" When he nodded, she continued. "Before ye ask, I've always believed in these tales since I was a wee lass. And Miracle proved me right when she showed me the Seelies. I'm the one tha' helps her get rid of everything. Like the oils she uses ta wash away the troll scent she brings back. She saves the oils and vials and whenever she runs out, I give her the ingredients she needs ta make more. Like the herbs she needs right now. No doubt fer the bath water." With that, she handed the herbs she was picking. "Here. Give 'em ta her. And make sure she gets them quickly."

Cailean nodded and bowed his head. "Thank ye, miss." Before he ran off, he asked, "May I know yer name?"

The maid giggled before answering. "My name is Iris."

'A beautiful name for a beautiful girl.' The lordson thought. "Thank ye, again." And with that, he ran back to the princess. Miracle was smiling at the sight outside her window. She thought they were admirable together, Cailean and Iris.

Once the small lordson was at the door, He knocked. When Miracle opened the door and took the herbs as she thank him. Closing the doors, Miracle started to tear the leaves and put them in a stone bowl and ground them up. "The things I do ta protect my home." She muttered. She saw how the sunrise brought a new light to the kingdom as she stared outside her window. The sight made her remember a memory with Elinor. A memory that brought her to tears.

_Miracle and Merida were young lasses, playing with their toys by the fireplace one morning while Elinor was sewing the tapestry. Then through the window flew in a raven. It cawed at them, causing Merida to jump and Miracle to run to Elinor in fear. Elinor chuckled as she picked her daughter. "Oh, my sweet lass. There's nothin' ta fear." Miracle looked up at her mother with shining eyes. "I'll always be here." They hugged, and Merida ran up and joined the group hug. It was one of those moments that made Miracle happy that she had a family that loved her. All three then sang the lullaby Elinor used to sing to Merida._

Miracle started to cry. 'How could I say those things ta her?' She thought. She then threw the mixture of herbs into her bath water. (A/N: the best way I can explain what it looked like is when you have a greasy frying pan filled with water. and you let one small drop of DAWN soap fall in and the grease disperses) All Miracle could think about was her mother. She needed to apologise. The princess quickly pulled the plug in her tub and let the water rinse out. The tub was clean and finished.

Running to her mother's room, the younger princess knocked on th door. "Mum. I know yer restin'. But I wanted to say that I'm sorry." Miracle sighed as she continued. "Mum, I...I know I hurt ye. And, huh, honestly, I'm the last person who should be mad about keeping secrets. But I just wanted ta tell ye that I'm sorry I hurt ye, and I love ye." After a few seconds, She continued. "I let ye rest now."

Miracle went back to her own room to lie down. She suddenly felt moment she laid on the bed and her head hit her pillow, she was fast asleep.

* * *

_The prince had drank the potion in front of his brothers and transformed into a bear, killing everyone in sight. After the war, he went to his daughter, whom he hid in the forest. He looked down at her orange hair, her new unnatural hair color. She was still sleeping. How? The war went on and she slept through the whole thing. He figured that now, since it was over, she would wake up and he'd raise her himself. She never woke up..._

_Everything seemed to pass. Time went on and the prince's daughter never woke up and never aged a day. Soon, it had been over a century and the wee babe was still asleep. The bear, now known as Mor'du, kept carrying the child in a basket, using his jaws to hold the handle. He watched over her, night and day, waiting for her to wake up. Mor'du came to realize that she'd never wake up, at least not while he had her._

_Mor'du had one day, came across a trail of Whisps. They led him to a creek nearby, where he could smell other humans. This was all it took. The scent. A woman and a man. Nothing new...except for one small thing. A child. Mor'du realized that he couldn't raise his daughter, not with him being a bear. It was too dangerous. His back was already covered with old weapons that were used to kill him. If he continued this tirade, it would never end._

_So, he left her in her basket by the creek, hoping the humans would find her. It was the child who found her. The Whisps led her to the creek. That was when the spell broke. His daughter began to cry and she caught the little girl's attention. Now he understood. She was now being raised by her family. But that didn't stop Mor'du from doing the one thing he knew best...killing anything in sight._

* * *

Miracle gasped as she sat up. Mor'du was her father? Mor'du was the evil prince from the legend of the four princes? That would mean that Miracle was over a century old. Yells of pride could be heard downstairs. The princess then went down stares to the throne room, only to find all four clans choosing someone to fight. Miracle knew that if he had a son old enough, her father would choose him. But all he had was his youngest daughter, which meant he would need to pick a young warrior from his clan. She quickly ran to her room, but not before grabbing Iris as she walked up the stairs. Both girls were now in the room. "Any reason in particular ye dragged me here, princess?"

"Ye know I hate formalities, Iris. And I need ye ta bind the kilt." Miracle answered. Now was not the time to think about her dream.

Iris's eyes widened in realization. "Surely ye don' mean..."

"I do. It's time." And with that, the princess walked to her wardrobe and threw the doors open. She rummaged through her clothes until she found what she needed. A kilt she snuck into her room years ago. It was time to put it to good use. She also had a green shirt that looked a lot like Fergus's. And just so no one would _see _anything, Miracle wrapped a cloth around her lower region so nothing would be seen.

Iris was tying the laces to Miracle's corset. "Ye sure ye want it tight?"

"I need ta be as flat chested as ye can make me be. I'm not exactly plump like Da." Miracle stated. She was able to breathe when the corset was set the way she wanted it. Once her kilt was tied up the way it was supposed to be, Miracle searched her wardrobe for the final touch. She found the small box that had the clan seal on it. Opening it, the princess pulled out a red mask. She knew it was feminine, but was a good way for her opponents to underestimate her, which was exactly what she wanted. Before tying the mask on, Miracle grabbed a jar of black paint. She dipped her fingers in the dark liquid and applied it to her lips. She made sure to add extra to drip from her lower lip, giving her lips a dripping blood look. Once the paint was dry, She braided her hair and splashed the rest of the paint throughit, changing the color completely. She then had Iris tie the strings of the mask behind her head. She was ready to fight for her clan. The dreams...they didn't matter now. What did matter was her family.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Fergus saw that his rival clans chose to have their suitors fight. Who would he choose? He searched his clan, and simeone he'd never seen before. A young lad with dark hair was wearing a woman's mask and had black war paint on his lips and chin. "You there, lad." He said as he pointed at him. The young warrior stepped forward and looked up at his king. "Who are ye, lad?"

"Me name's Mason, my king." He answered in a raspy voice. He seemed to be young, but the lad had his own sword and bore the King's colors.

"Mason, I'm givin' you the chance to defend our honor. Will ye do this, son?"

Mason nodded firmly and stepped out from behind the barrier that protected Clan Dunbroch. He stood there and watch the suitors battle each other. Wee Dingwall couldn't carry his sword, so he became very exhausted quite quickly. Young MacGuffin had his sword knocked from his grasp, so he lost. All that was left was young Macintosh. He smirked at the boy defending Clan Dunbroch. He was scrawny for a warrior. And wearing a women's mask? That alone should put the lad out. But the fact that he was brave enough to stand up for his clan was a point to him. "Alrigh', lad. Let's see if ye can fight." Neil made the first step forward, expecting his opponent quickly draw his sword. To his surprize, he didn't. "What's yer name?"

"Mason." The lad answered.

"Well, Mason. Yer either confident or mad."

"I know of some people who're both." Mason commented. "Like yerself."

"Wha's tha' s'pose ta mean?"

"From what all I've seen, ye were confident in winning Princess Merida's hand. Yet after losin', ye got yerself caught in Princess Miracle's web of lies, makin' ye go mad." Mason mocked.

Neil wasn't very happy about that. "Ye better not speak ill of the princess." He spat.

"What is ill of me words?" Mason questioned as he drew his sword. "She's a mad woman with a black heart. I'd slay the witch if I could."

"Ye threatenin' her?" Young Macintosh asked.

"Only a little." The warrior stated. He then clanked his blade against the suitor's. The strike was powerful. So powerful, it lit sparks. All was silent as the young men pressed their swords against one another. It was a short fight though. As Neil head butted Mason hard enough to knock him back. The suitor aimed his blade at the warror's throat. It was strange though to see Mason smirk. But it was realized why when he grabbed Neil's ankles and pulled them to make him fall backwards. Neil dropped his sword as he fell. Mason was quick to not only grab his own sword, but his opponent's sword as well, he crossed them like a pair of sheers and crossed them over Neil's throat. "Tha's how ye defeat a foe, lad." Mason mocked. He pulled the blades back and sheathed his own. Using his empty hand, he helped Neil stand and handed his own back. "And as for Princess Miracle, I do speak ill. I merely wanted ta get a rouse outta ye."

Mason then walked back to his clan with his head held high. But out of the corner of his eye, from Clan Dingwall, he saw someone about to fire an arrow. Thinking quickly, he unsheathed a small dagger and flung it at the Dingwall warrior. It sliced the warrior's bow in half. The speed and accuracy of this Mason warrior shocked everyone. What caught Neil's attention though was what he said next. "Pray ta Beira tha' ye never do somethin' as stupid as tha' again. It may be the last thin' ye ever do."

Neil quickly sheathed his sword and grabbed the young warrior. "What's yer name?"

"Mason."

"No! Yer real name! Who are ye?!" Neil demanded. He turned his opponent around to rip the ribbons off the mask, causing it to fall from the face. He then pulled the tie that held the warrior's hair back, revealing that untaimed curls, though darker, were clearly recognizable. Everyone gasped when they saw it was none other than the youngest princess, Miracle.

* * *

whatcha think? plz review. kisses, cookies & luv from Chica

for translation of the lullaby

_Hush-a-bye, my little thing, _

_Oh, softly close your blinking eye, _

_Your mummy now is far away, _

_Angelic girl over the sea._

glen - A small, secluded valley. [Middle English, from Scottish Gaelic gleann, from Old Irish glenn.]

Iris - the name of a beautiful flower.

the mask Miracle is wearing is the same mask i use as the pic for my story. I actually own that mask.

ou can go to deviantart and look for pfophil PunkRockOrRiot to see the dresses, masks even trolls that will be involved in this story, and possibly its sequal.


	7. Breaking Tradition

i only own my oc's.

* * *

The entire room was silent as they stared at the princess. She couldn't help but shutter at the awkwardness surrounding her.

"Miracle?" Fergus question.

She sighed as she turned to face her father. "Aye, Da. It's me."

"What is the meaning of this, Fergus?" Lord Dingwall asked.

"This is not tradition!" Lord MacGuffin exclaimed.

"She isn't a warrior! She's a woman!" Lord Macintosh yelled.

Miracle turned to Lord Macintosh. "Yes, I am a woman. The same woman that just defeated yer son!" She then looked at everyone. "These traditions keep women like myself away from what we love. I love me sword. I even forged it myself. My blood, sweat an' tears went into it. I wouldn't trade it fer anythin'. And if ye choose ta judge my actions because I'm not a man, yer no better than the beasts we chase after across the glen!" And with that, she looked at the lordsons. "And the three of ye are no better. None of ye can decide fer yerselves. Ye came here to win the hand of my sister, only because yer fathers made ye." She then looked at Neil. "Let me know when ye start talkin' fer yerselves." And with that, she walked out of the room through the wide doors. Everyone was speechless. Princess Miracle was out of terms and out of her place.

"It seems as though the women rule this clan." Lord Dingwall rudely stated.

"An' what's wrong wi' strong-willed women?" Lord MacGuffin asked.

From there, it escaladed to an all out battle between the four clans. Miracle sat outside the doors with her head in her hands. Her sobs were heard loud and clear by one of the guards. "Princess, are ye alrigh'?"

"I'm fine." She said as she dried her tears. "Jus'...jus' take the rest of the day off. I'll guard the doors. Not like anyone will wanna leave before settlin' the score." And with that, the guard left. Miracle soon fell asleep against the doors that lead to the throne room. Hours later, she heard what sounded like an animal grunt. She opened her eyes and saw before her...her sister being followed by a bear. "Merida! What is tha'?!" Merida gave a nervous chuckle. But what seemed strange was that the bear did the same. As she looked closer, Miracle noticed the bear's golden brown eyes looking back at her...the same eyes as her- "Mum?" The bear seemed to smile in relief as it heard the younger princess. She nodded and bent down to hug Miracle. "Mum, I'm sorry fer all that I said yesterday. I love ye." Elinor smiled and placed her paws over her heart, indicating that she loved her daughter, too.

"Um, Mirry, why do ye have ink on you?" Merida asked.

"It's a long story I don't really want to explain. But right now, I think we need to do-" Sudden, the great doors moved, as if something had been thrown at them. "...something." The princesses then peaked through the crack between the doors to see what kind of madness was happening on the other side. It was practically a war in the throne room.

"No more talk! No more tradtions! We settle this now!" Lord MacGuffin yelled.

"Yer the king! Ye decide which one of our sons your daughter will marry!" Lord Macintosh exclaimed.

"None of yer sons are fit to marry either of my daughters!" Fergus thundered.

"Then our alliance is over! This means war!" Lord Dingwall claimed.

Pulling away from the doors, the princesses turned to Elinor. "They're gonna murder each other. Ye've gotta stop them before it's too late."

Elinor looked shocked at the suggestion before gesturing to herself. "She's right, Merida." Miracle agreed. "Our da is the Fergus...'The Bear King'. Not hard to figure out why he's called that."

"I know, I know! But how do we get ye through there and up to the tapestry with the lot of them boiling over like tha'?"

"Wha' has the tapestry got to do with this?" Miracle asked.

"I'll explain later. But right now, we need to figure out how to get Mum through there without any of them noticin'." The older princess explained. Elinor thought for a moment before pointing at both of her daughters. They both seemed to reluctantly understand what she was saying.

* * *

The clans were about to clash befor the princesses walked in. Their presence seemed to freeze everyone. It was both a gift and a curse that they could do that. A gift that they could gin such control. A curse that they couldn't go anywhere without being unseen.

"What are ye doin', me lasses?" Fergus asked.

"It's alrigh', Dad." Merida said. Both sisters turned to face the clans. Because they were together, everyone looked more so to Merida since she was the oldest. "I...um...I have..." She had the same problem with public speeking as her father. "Well, ye see, I...I have been in conference with the queen."

"Is that so?" Lord Dingwall questioned rather rude;y as he walked toward the princesses.

"Aye, it is." Merida replied with the same tone.

"Well, where is she, then?" Lord MacGuffin asked as he moved closer.

"She..."

"How do we know that this isn't some trick?" Lord Macintosh asked as he did the same as the other Lords.

Once he was close enough, Miracle unsheathed her sword and aimed the tip of her blade at he throat. If she wanted to, all she needed to do was thrust her arm forward to kill him. Everyone was shocked that a young girl would do this, and to a Lord. Merida gently patted her sister's hand and said. "It's fine, Mirry." And with one final glare, Miracle retreated her blade and sheathed it. All of a sudden, everyone came out with questions. Mostly concerning with the future of the kingdom. The Lords then backed the princesses to the table guarding Clan Dunbroch. Fergus was about to take action for the defence of his daughters, but it was soon made clear that he didn't need to when Merida yelled, "SHUT IT!" (A/N: that phrase is very popular in my story)

There was silence. Just what Merida wanted. Fergus chuckled a bit. He definitely knew where his daughters learned that from. "Well, I...uh..." Both girls noticed their mother sneaking by, gesturing for them to continue.

Lord Macintosh noticed the princesses stairing at something. He turned but only saw one of Fergus' stuffed bears.

"Once," Miracle started, gaining the attention of everyone, including her sister. "There was an ancient kingdom."

"What is this?" Lord MacGuffin asked."

"That kingdom fell into war." She continued. "...and chaos and ruin..."

"We've all heard that tale." Lord Macintosh stated. "Lost kingdom."

"Aye, but it's true." Merida stated, helping her younger sister. "I know how one selfish act can turn the fate of a kingdom."

"We both do." Miracle added.

"It's just a legend." Lord Dingwall commented.

"Legends are lessons." The princesses said at the same time. "They ring with truths." Merida stated. "Our kingdom is young. Our stories are not yet legend."

"But in them," Miracle picked up. "Our bond was struck. Our clans were once enemies."

Merida started. "But whe invaders threatened us from the sea, you joined together to defend our lands. You fought fer each other. Ye risked everythin' fer each other." Both Elinor and Miracle were smiling at Merida. She was proving that she paid attention to some of their mother's lessons. "Lord MacGuffin, my Dad saved yer life stopping an arrow as ye ran to Dingwall's aid."

"Aye, and I'll never forget it." Lord MacGuffin said as he turned to face Fergus.

"And Lord Macintosh," Miracle said. " Ye saved my Da when ye charged in on heavy horse and held off the advances."

Lord Macitosh looked as though he was going to deny her claims, but gave a content shrug with a small grin in agreement.

Merida then said, "And we all know how Lord Dingwall broke the enemy line."

"With a mighty throw of his spear." Lord Macintosh said with a smile.

"I was aiming at you, ye big tumshie." Lord Dingwall joked. Everyone laughed a little.

"The story of this kingdom is a powerful one." Miracle stated. "Our dad rallied yer forces and you made him yer king."

"It was an alliance forged in bravery and friendship." Merida added. "And it lives on to this day." Everyone cheered at this. Miracle gave a quick glance to her mother and saw that she was smiling. It warmed her heart to see her so happy. The warm feeling went away at the sound of Merida's serious voice. "But I've been selfish." The younger princess turned back to face her sister. "I tore a great rift in our kingdom. There's no one to blame but me."

"Fer once, Merida, I'm telling ye yer wrong." Everyone's gaze shifted to Miracle as she spoke. "I've done things as well. I broke tradition just like you. I'm at fault just as much as you are. If anyone blames ye, they'll have ta blame me, too." It was heart warming to see Miracle stand by her sister and take fault for her own actions as well.

"But, Mirry, I must amend fer my mistake, because the fate of our kingdom lies on my shoulders, noy yers." Merida said sadly. She didn't want this kind of pressure on her sister. She turned back to their mother. "I need to mend our bond." After a few moments of silence, Merida conitnued. "And so, there is the of my betrothel. Ive decided to do what's right," Miracle caught sight of her mother's movements to get her sister's attention. "And..." Before could continue, she finally saw her mother. Miracle didn't know what her mother was doing, so she decided to remain quiet. "...and...and...break tradition." Everyone gasped. It was then that Miracle saw Neil standing behind his father. And the moment he saw her, He couldn't take his eyes away. "My mother, the queen, feels...in her heart that I...that we be free to...write our own story...follow our hearts...and find love in our time."

"That's beautiful." Lord Dingwall sniffed. The other Lords nearly broke down, but were able to build back up their machoism. Miracle and Neil turned to Merida to hear whatever else she would say.

"The Queen and I put the decision to you, my lords. Might our young people decide fer themselves who they will love?" That last question got Neil thinking. He did want to choose his own fate.

"Well, since you've obviously made up yer minds about this, I hae one thing to say..." Lord Macintosh said. Neil thougt for a moment before grinning. This was it. Now or never. "This is-"

"A grand idea! Give us our own say in choosin' our fate." He did it! He spoke for himself and even for the other lordsons.

"What?!" Lord Macintosh couldn't believe what he just heard. (A/N: okay, i love the way he says that word, lol XD. i luv Craig Ferguson, very funny guy, luvd him in how to train your drangon)

"Aye." Cailean agreed. "Why shouldn't we choose?"

"But she's the _princess_." Lord Dingwall argued.

"I did no' pick her out. It was yer idea." Cailean countered.

"And you? Ye feel the same way?" Lord MacGuffin asked Grant.

"It's just not fair, and the lack of respect is makin us nothing but idiots. Good?" (A/N: again, what i thought i heard...fyi, Young MacGuffin is speeking an actual language called Doric.) Merida giggled a little at this. She really did like him.

"Well, that settles it." Lord MacGuffin stated. "Let these lads try and win her heart before they win her hand...if they can."

"I say, the Wee Dingwall's gotta fighting chance." Lord Dingwall stated.

"Fine, then. Seems fer once we agree. It was my idea in the first place." Lord Macintosh joked. Lord Dingwall jokingly hit him on the back, causing everyone to laugh. The Lords bowed to the princesses, who in turn curtsied.

Turning around, the sisters smiled up to their father. "Just like yer mum. Ye devils." Fergus then pulled his daughters into a gentle hug. Once released, both princesses turned to see Neil walking toward the younger.

He turned to the clans and cleared his throat getting everyones attention. "I made my say by telling ye all I wanted to choose my fate. Well, I'm choosin' right now. One princess has won my heart. And I plan ta make her my Queen." He then turned to Miracle and took both her hands. "Miracle, Secondborn descendant of Clan Dunbroch, will ye be my Queen? Will ye be my wife?" Everyone was silent, waiting for the answer.

Miracle bit her bottom lip. She never thought she'd be proposed to before her sister. Taking a deep breath, She was just about to answer when Merida interrupted. "Everyone to the cellar! Let's crack open the King's private reserve to celebrate!" Everyone cheered as they made their way to the cellar.

Neil turned to Miracle, wanting to know what she wanted. She giggled as she said. "Go on. I know ye want a drink." She then went to her sister. Neil was a little confused. But decided to let it go. After all, Not every wife will let her husband go out and drink.

Once everyone was gone, the three women let out sighs of relief. Merida was still happy that she was able to prevent a war. Elinor was happ to see her daughter so mature. And Miracle was excited that she was just proposed to. But the nervousnss to all of them came back when Merida gasped two words: "The tapestry!"

* * *

whatcha think? plz review. kisses, cookies & luv from Chica, and ya think I should rename my story? review yer vote


	8. Breaking Spells And Learning History

i only own my oc's.

* * *

"Mend the bond." Merida recited as she touched the tear in the tapestry. "Mend the bond. Stitch it up. This'll change ye back."

As they were walking up to the room only moments before, Merida had explained what all had happened to her and Elinor. Miracle was silent as she heard the story. But she soon understood why the boys became bear cubs, though she didn't really mention that little event just yet. "All we need is needle and thread." Miracle said. "And most definitely answers to prayers."

Elinor walked over to a chest and opened it to retrieve a needle, but she was soon distracted by a bow of apples.

A growl startled the sisters, causing them to turn around. "Mum?" Merida asked. They both saw their mother foraging the food. "Mum? Not now." Merida groaned. "No. Please, not now."

"What's wrong with her?" Miracle asked. Her mother was acting like a real bear. Even her eyes seemed cold and lifeless, so unlike Elinor.

"It's the spell. If I don't mend the bond, she change into a real bear and not be her normal self ever again, just like-"

"Just like Mor'du." Miracle realised. "Mor'du was the prince from Mum's stories. I keep havin' dreams of his last moments of human life." She explained as she helped Merida with their mother. "Mum..." Miracle trailed before they heard their father walking and singing to himself outside the door. Elinor growled a little before the princesses attempted to shush her. As soon as he passed the door, the girls went straight to the tapestry and tried to pull it off the railing it was tied to. They suddenly froze when they heard their father scream their mother's name. "Oh, dear." Miracle said in a nervous voice. They could hear their father searching the hall for Elinor, screaming her name.

Fergus then suddenly burst through the door to find his daughters pulling at the tapestry. "Merida? Miracle?" He then turned to find a growling bear standing behind them. "What?" He shouted.

"Dad, no It's not what ye think!" Merida tried to explain as she blocked his path to Elinor.

"Merida, get back!" Fergus yelled. He ignored His eldest daughter's pleas as he went to attack the bear.

"NO!" The daughters cried out. Elinor stood on two legs and roared as Fergus went on to unknowingly attack his wife with his sword.

"NO, DA! DON'T HURT HER!" Miracle cried out.

Merida had some how ran over to grab her father's arm. Fergus then, unintentionally, dragged Merida in front of him, causing Elinor to rear up and slash at her arm. The eldest princess cried in pain as she let go of her father. Fergus was livid. He turned back to the bear and fought with fierceness. Miracle grabbed her sister and held her close. They helplessly watched as their parents fought one another. Elinor was able to push Fergus into a wall so hard that he fell to the floor. Just as she was about to deliver the killing blow, the color came back to the queen's eyes. Elinor was in fear to find her husband on the floor in front of her and her daughters scared to death. She backed away and stood up as she stared at her claws.

"Mum." Merida said as she tried to step closer, Miracle right behind her. Elinor then saw the lascerasion on her daughter's arm and whimpered. "It's alrigh'. I'm alrigh'. It's just a little scratch." Merida tried to explain. But Elinor was so in shock that she wouldn't hear any of it. She feared for the safety of the family so she ran out of the room.

"MUM!" The daughters cried out together.

Fergus stood up on wobly leg and peg. The princesses turned to help him steady himself. "Count yer stars, lasses. It almost had ye. Are ye hurt?" He asked them.

"It's yer wife, Elinor!" Merida tried to explain.

"Wha'?"

"She's righ', Da!" Miracle added.

"Yer both talkin' nonsense!" Fergus stated.

"It's the truth." The eldest claimed. "There was a witch and she gave me a spell. It's not Mor'du."

"Mor'du or not, I'll avenge yer mother!" Fergus exclaimed as he pushed past them. "I'll not risk loosin' either of ye, too." And with that, Fergus closed and locked the door.

"No, Da! Just listen to us! Please!" Miracle pleaded.

As they kept screaming for their father to listen, the further Fergus walked away. He then gave the key to Maudie, ordering her to not them out. Merida kept trying to break the door with anything she could her hands on. Miracle didn't know what to do, so just stayed out of her sister's way. Merida's finally gave up when iron fire poker bent in half. She instead used it to break a window so they could see what was happening outside. They both gasped as they saw the clans riding out to the forest on horseback with weapons and torches. This caused Merida to cry. She felt helpless. But she quickly sat up when she noticed her sister pulling the tapestry off the wall. The eldest got up to quickly join her. Once it finally gave way and fell on the floor with the girls, Merida realised she needed to get out. But Maudie had the key. She ran to the door and screamed out the window, "Maudie! We need ye! Now!"

Miracle quickly joined her sister. But instead of calling for Maudie, she called for someone else. "Boys! We need yer help!" Within moments, sodt footsteps were heard. From the shadows, the girls saw three bear cubs with sweet blue eyes. "There ye are." Miracle sighed in relief.

"Oh, no." Merida mumbled.

Maudie, choosing this moment of all moment, walked up the stares and saw the boys. She gasped and clutched the key to her chest. The princesses looked at each other with knowing looks and said to the boys at the same time and in the same authoritive tone, "Get the key." The boys nodded at their sisters and turned back to Maudie, who decided that only solution was to stuff the key into her bodice. The boys then started the chase by making faces to get Maudie running.

While the boys were trying to get the key, Merida and Miracle were trying to find a needle and thread to start stitching the tapestry. "Needle and thread. Needle and thread." Merida kept repeaing the montra as she searched for the needle in the chest. "Oh, ye beauty!" She exclaimed as she found one. Miracle searched for a spool of thread in a dresser drawer nearby.

Miracle knew she had to distract the clans in some way. And she could only think of one. She ran to the window and screamed, "NICNEVIN! HELP!" Soon, a beautiful woman wearing dress that seemed to be made of the night sky and stars appeared out of no where in front of her outside the window. "Please, I need ye to distract the clans! I-I need the..." After thinking for a few moments, she gave her answer. "The Stone Troll." Nicnevin gave a small smile and a single nod. She then vanished as quickly as she appeared. Miracle then ran to the door and yelled for Iris. Once the maiden appeared, Miracle ordered. "Iris, I need ye ta follow the clans and make sure Artan distracts them. But ye also need ta see that they don't hurt him." Iris nodded and ran out to the stables. She straddled an old quarter horse and with lightning like speed followed the trail to the forest. Only moments later was a roar as loud as thunder heard.

"What was that?" Merida asked.

"Oh, ye know...Stone Troll." Miracle answered with a sheepish shrug.

* * *

While out in the storm, chasing the bear, the horses all suddenly halted when a monsterous roar was heard. The ground shook in a pulse, almost like foot steps. Then, out from the trees came a giant. The lordsons knew quickly to stay still, but anyone else that saw it screamed and fled. Fergus didn't seem to notice it as he kept chasing the bear. Iris showed up and stayed hidden as she watched the warriors tremble at the sight of the troll. "King's finest indeed." She muttered to herself.

* * *

"Are ye mad?! Stone Trolls will eat anythin' in sight! Even other Stone Trolls!" Merida was in hysterics. "Of all trolls, really?!" She complained as she started to sew the tapestry back together.

"Well, sorry! But it was all I could think of!" Miracle yelled back. "Besides, there's only one Stone Troll in these parts and he doesn't eat meat."

"How do ye know?!"

"Because I rescued it from a Field Troll! And ye know how they are." The younger princess pointed out. "They only eat things that don't eat meat. And apparently, this Stone Troll didn't eat meat. And this Stone Troll happens ta like me. He rescued me from a pack of wolves once. Roared right at them as it shielded me from the danger. So it's safe ta say that this troll is one we can trust."

Just then, the boys showed up at the window with the key. They were able to unlock the door and rush out to the stables. The sisters were surprized to find Angus and Shannon still there. They hopped on, Angus carried Merida, the tapestry and two of the boys while Shannon carried Miracle and the third triplet. As they rode, Merida continued to stitch the tapestry. On the way, just as they made it into the woods, Miracle screamed out, "ARTAN! GO BACK TO THE MOUNTAINS! NOW!"

* * *

The Stone Troll, just as it was about to pound its fists on a few of the men, lifted its head as if it had heard something. His posture calmed and he turned around and walked away. Everyone was in shock. What had just happened? Fergus then appeared out of no where. "What are ye doin, ye lot? We need ta get tha' bear!" Then, everyone remembered their previous mission and followed Ferus. They honestly didn't want to say anything, for fear of going mad. And they also thought an enraged Fergus was far more terrifying than the monster they just saw. They followed their king and soon trapped the bear. Iris followed close behind, making sure to stay unseen.

While riding, Merida screamed that she was finnished sewing the tapestry to Miracle. The horse then came to a sudden stop when a Whisp showed itself to all five royals. The Whisps then made a path toward the Sacred Stones of the Highlands. The horse quickly followed. Unbeknownst to them, a set of evil eyes saw them and began to follow after.

Not a moment too soon, Merida pulled an arrow back and fired it at the sword her father held. The same sword that was about to kill the queen. Everyone was shocked to find the princesses hopping off their horses and racing to the bear. Merida held another arrow on her bow while Miracle kept her hand on the handle of her still sheathed sword, threatening to pull it out. "Get back!" Merida ordered. "That's our mother!"

"Are ye out of yer minds, lasses?" Fergus questioned as he watched his daughters stand between him and th bear.

"Mum, are ye hurt?" Merida asked. The bear whimpered an answer.

Fergus pushed his daughters out of the way. They were caught by Grant and Neil. Grant held onto Merida with his broad arms while Neil used a spear to hold Miracle. When the younger princess saw her father raise his sword. She flipped the lordson over and unsheathed her own sword, running over and blocking his killing strike in the knick of time, a fierce glare shot at her father as she grunted in anger. "Miracle!" Fergus never thought his youngest daughter would do this!

Miracle pushed her father back and knock his sword from his hand. While he was defenceless, she swung her sword at his peg, slicing off a few inches, causing him to fall backwards to the ground. "I'll not have ye kill my mother." She seethed. Everyone stood in shock. No one would dare speak that way to the king or even attack him like she did.

The boys then crawled all over their father, trying to convince him that it was them. He only yelped in fear. "Boys!" Their sisters called. Upon hearing that, they jumped off of Fergus.

Fergus had to do a double take. Did he hear correctly? "Boys?"

Suddenly, a stomp from the other side of the circle was heard. Everyone turned to find..."Mor'du!" Merida cried.

"Kill it!" Fergus yelled.

The lords and lordsons went straight for the demon bear with spears. "Neil, NO!" Miracle cried. But Mor'du already smacked them away. More warriors tried to attempt the same, but the results were the same.

Fergus ran up and punched Mor'du square in the jaw. "C'mon! I'll take ye with my bare hands!"

As much as it prided the girls to see their father, his attempts were proven useless as Mor'du flung him across the circle. Merida then shot an arrow into his shoulder, gaining his attention. As she was about to fire another, Mor'du knock the bow out of her hand and pushed her to the ground. He hovered over her and roared, ready to eat her in one bite. That set Elinor off.

The queen pulled the ropes that were holding her down. She then charged at Mor'du, tackling him to the ground and chomping on his shoulder. The bears exchanged roars before Mor'du tried to get near Merida. Elinor blocked his path and roared loudly at him. Mor'du was enraged as he and Elinor pushed at each other until he was able to slash at her face. "MUM!" Merida screamed.

"NO!" Miracle screamed.

Mor'du them flung Elinor toward one of the Sacred Stones.

Suddenly, a small stone hit Mor'du's muzzle, causing his gaze to shift to the side. He saw Miracle holding another stone. She threw it and it hit his forehead. Mor'du roared as he charged toward the princess. Miracle just stood her ground, showing no fear. Mor'du then slowly walked up to her, standing his full height. Instead of growling, however, he whimpered. Miracle dropped her sword and stared into the eyes of what once was her father. His eyes, for a very brief moment, changed from black and lifeless to brown and hopeful. But spears from a few of the remaining warriors were thrown at the bear demon, sending him back to his blind rage. Mor'du suddenly stuck Miracle's arm with his sharp claws, making her sceam in pain as she was knocked toward the clans and leaving five bloody gashes in her right arm.

The queen looked at the stone she hit and noticed the crack across the entire middle. It gave her an idea! Turning back, Elinor saw Mor'du heading toward Merida, who held up a broken spear. Just as the bear demon was about to end the older princess, the queen dragged him by his hind legs and pushed him into the wobbling stone. She kept pushing, breaking the stone even more, but as she was distracted, Mor'du slashed at her once again, sending Elinor back toward Merida. Mor'du went to charge. Just as he was about to reach them, the Sacred Stone fell on top of him, killing him instantly.

Neil took that moment to rush to Miracle and help her stand. He held her close and inspected her arm. Her whole sleeve was drenched in blood, and it scared him to think that she could die. But she opened her eyes and watched her mother fight with her real father.

Blue smoke rose from the stone, forming the lost prince. Everyone couldn't believe what they were seeing. He looked at Merida and Elinor before bowing his head, thanking them from releasing his soul. He then noticed his daughter and floated to her. She was no longer a baby. She was a young woman. He saw the gashes he left in her arm. Quickly, he placed his ghostly hand on the wounds. Her arm glowed and he transformed into a Whisp. And with that, he vanished. Miracle and Neil looked down at her arm. It was difficult for them to see what he did, so Neil ripped whatever was left of the sleeve off to reveal five thine scars. He healed her. Neil looked into Miracles eyes and whispered, "I thought I'd lost ye."

Miracle smiled and said, "Ye can never lose someone like me." And with that, she hugged him.

Merida had then gasped, "The second sunrise." She ran to Angus anpulled the tapestry off of him as the sunlight kissed the top of the Stones. With the tapestry, she ran to Elinor covered her with it like a blanket. Elinor just laid there while Merida took a few steps back, waiting for something to happen. She glanced at the approaching sunrise, hoping for her mother to change. When she looked back at her mother, she was frightened to find her eyes turning black and hearing her give a low growl. "No." Merida whimpered. "I don't understand. I..." She could no longer hold it in. Merida let out a sob as she fell to her knees.

Miracle started to cry as well as she curled into Neil's arms. The lordson pulled the princess closer to let her sob. Merida's heart was breaking as she spoke. "Oh, Mum, I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I did this to you. To us." Elinor didn't even act like herself. She sniffed Merida's hair like she didn't know her.

It was then that Iris came out of her hiding spot from behind one of the Stones to join the others. She made her way and stood next to Cailean. She fell to her knees in tears when the lordson saw her. Cailean, being one to never leave a woman sad, wrapped his arms around Iris to comfort her. She accepted and wrapped her arms around him as she continued to sob.

"Ye've always been there fer me." Merida cried as she hugged her mother. "Ye've never given up on me." Elinor seemed to look as though she were trying to remember the lass who had her arms around her neck. "I just want ye back." Grant couldn't bear to see Merida in tears, so he tightly closed his eyes as he bowed his head. The death of his own mother nearly killed him as a lad. But to see someone lose their mother while she was still there in front of them was even more heatbreaking.

"I want ye back, Mummy." Merida sobbed. Those words seemed to remind Elinor of something. The light of the sunrise shined on everyone, even Fergus, who was now comforting the cubs that were his sons and at one time even human, Harris especially since he was sobbing into his father's kilt.

Merida's sobbing was hurting everyone. But not as much as this. "I love ye." She whispered as the light slowly shined on both of them. Suddenly, Merida felt arm wrap around her. In shock, she pulled away to find her mother's face smiling down and chuckling. "Mum! Yer back!" Elinor then laughed as she kissed her daughter's face. "Ye changed!"

"Oh, darling, we both have." Elinor said.

"MUM!" Merida and Elinor looked up to find Miracle ruuning to them and leaping into the hug. "Oh, Mum. I'm so happy yer here!" She exclaimed.

Elinor hugged Miracle back and said. "My sweet lass. I'll always be here." She then kissed her younger daughter's forehead and said. "I'm proud to call ye my daughter. And how ye've became a woman."

"ELINOR!" Fergus shouted as he limped to his wife. Not even ametre away, he tumbled next his wife and daughters, causing them to laugh as he hugged them. He then dipped Elinor and kissed her the way only a husband would kiss his wife, causing both of thir daughters to gag.

"Jings, crivens, help ma boab." Miracle gagged, causing Merida to laugh a little.

"Oh, dear." Elinor giggled after she was brought up.

Merida and Miracle both hugged their father with joy. The princesses could hear the lords approaching. And it was then they noticed something. "Oh!"

"Mum." Merida whispered.

Elinor soon noticed the problem as well. "Um, dear?" She motioned to Fergus. "I'm naked. Naked as a wee babby." She whispered. Upon hearing this, Fergus gave his wife a look that shocked here. She gently slapped his arm as she said, "Don't just stare at me. Do something!"

Fergus then saw the lords looking at his wife, who was covered only in the tapestry. "What the...!" He then used his massive hands to shield his wife's body. "Avert yer eyes, lads! Show some respect!" The lords chuckled as they turned around. The triplets then ran past the lords, in the NUDE to their family. Hamish and Hubert lept into their mon's asrms while Harris jumped into Fergus' grasp. The laughed as he said, "Now that's what I call a wee naked babby!" He then threw his son in the air and caught him. "C'mon!" He shouted. Back ta the castle ta celebrate!"

Everyone cheered and headed to their horses. Merida rode beside Grant, Iris next to Cailean, Elinor with Fergus with the boys on Fergus' shoulders. Neil and Miracle stayed behind for a moment. Miracle to stand before the sone that fell on her father, Neil because Miracle was there. "Why are ye starin' at that?"

"Because he was me da." She answered simply.

"Huh?"

"I'm much, much older than I appear. Accordin' ta my dreams, I'm over a century old." She explained. "The prince gave me a potion that made me sleep fer over a century. The only way fer the spell ta be broken was fer me ta be raised by my family. Apparently, the royal family of Clan Dunbroch is my family. I guess the spell defines family as those who love ye, not those who gave ye life." She then knelt down next to the Stone with her eys closed and started to say an old Highlands prayer. Neil knew the prayer. His great grandmother made him memorize it as a child. His thoughts were interrupted when a Whisp appeared.

"Miracle." He whipsered.

The princess opened her eyes and gasped when she saw the Whisp. As she stood back up, it transformed into the lost prince. "Da." Miracle said.

The prince nodded as he spoke. "Aye. I am." He held his hand out to Miracle, hoping she'd take it. And to his surprise, she did. "My sweet McCrae. How ye've grown."

"'McCrae'?" Neil question.

The prince turned to the lordson and nodded again. "Aye. 'Twas the name my wife wanted ta give our daughter. 'Grace' and 'prosperity' were what we both expected of our daughter. Sadly, she died just after ye were born." He then sighed. "I had realised that since I had hoped to rule the kingdom myself, I couldn't raise ye while I fought fer what I thought was me right. I should've listened ta my love. I should've listened ta Gavina. She kept telling me that I could settle with sharin' with my brothers. When I lost her after ye were born, it only made me more determined to rule. And my stubbornness and greed blinded me from the truth. Yet, If I had not done what I did, ye wouldn't be here and happy. And with a Lordson."

"Aye," Miracle said. "I'm in love with him."

That caught Neil's attention. "Really?"

Miracle grinned as she faced him. "Yes!" She cried out. This was the best day of their lives. Neil picked Miracle up and spun her around.

The prince smiled. "I wish ye the best, McCrae. I love ye." And with that, he vanished.

Miracle and Neil smiled at each other. "So, what do ye say we show our love fer each other with a kiss?" The lordson asked with a grin.

"I'd love ta." And Miracle grasped the back of Neils neck and pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

whatcha think? plz review. kisses, cookies & luv from Chica, and ya think I should rename my story? review yer vote

Nicnevin - Queen of the fairies

Artan- scottish word for stone

"Jings, crivens, help ma boab" - "Oh, God"

Gavina - white hawk

i bet u mofos were wondering what the McCrae in the intro of my story was meant for. well, here it is. u guys kno the drill. review and get the next chapter.


	9. A Brave Ending Or New Beginning?

i only own my oc's.

* * *

The next morning, the clans were sailing back to their homelands. Miracle had put on her red dress from the tournament and quickly ran to her parents' room. "C'mon! Their just about to leave!" She cried out. This was her last chance to say good bye to Neil. She wasn't ready to be departed from him, but he needed to return home.

Fergus carried his sons out as he said, "Merida, Elinor, hurry up. Their leavin'."

Merida and Elinor excitedly got up from their seats to go to the docks. It was then that Miracle saw the new tapestry they were working on. It was of them while Elinor was a bear. And they were both looking at each other. Their bond was truly mended.

* * *

_When the cold winds are calling  
And the sky is clear and bright  
Misty mountains sing  
And beckon lead me out  
Into the light_

_I will ride  
I will fly  
Chase the wind  
And touch the sky  
I will fly  
Chase the wind  
And touch the sky_

_Where dark routes hide secrets  
And mountain are fierce and fold  
Deep waters hold reflections  
Of times lost long ago_

_I would need every story  
Take hold of my own dreams  
Be as strong as the seas are stormy  
And as proud as an eagle skeene_

___I will ride  
I will fly  
Chase the wind  
And touch the sky  
I will fly  
Chase the wind  
And touch the sky_

_And touch the sky_

_Chase the wind_  
_Chase the wind_

_Touch the sky_

* * *

Down at the docks, Miracle surprized to find Maudie and the strong man from Clan Dingwall flirting with each other. But she was happy for the maid that helped her since childhood. She also found Cailean kissing up and down Iris' arm. It made her laugh to see the blush creep onto her friend's smiling face. Grant was talking to Merida, making promises of letters in the future. Out of all the Lordsons, it was Grant who fell for the older princess. And she to him.

"Fell fer my sister, did ye?" She asked with a smirk. Grant blushed madly. He couldn't really answer. But the smile and hug Miracle gave him said that she approved.

Miracle saw her brothers racing with the dogs down the dock, laughing and having fun. They used both of Fergus' dogs and Aidan. It was good to see them having fun as boys.

Finally, she found Neil. He was staring at her with adoration. "Yer still a beauty ta behold." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"And the fact that I'm older than ye by over a hundred years doesn't bother ye one bit?" Miracle smiled.

"To be honest, I've always liked women ta be either my age or older." His answer made both of them laugh. "I wish ye could come with me."

"I would if I was able ta, Neil. Ye know that."

"Aye. But it doesn't make leavin' any easier." And with that, the clans loaded their ships. "I hope ta see ye again real soon." He then bent down and Miracle a sweet kiss. It wasn't like their first where it left her hot, bothered and breathless. This one was full of love. It left her wanting to be with him forever.

The ships were cast off. Everyone was aboard. Miracle stood at the end of the dock and waved at Neil. He waved back and yelled, "When I return, I'll make ye my bride!"

"Then come back as soon as ye can!" She yelled in return.

Fergus walked up to the end of the dock and waved the clans. "Goodbye! All the best! Fair wind ta yer sails!" He then noticed his younger daughter staring at the Macintoss ship. "Ye know," He said to Miracle. "Everyone around here seems ta bring up the subject of changing one's fate. But I noticed that not everyone is choosin' ta do so."

Miracle turned to her father and said. "I want ta go with him. But I'm still not the princess ta be queen."

"Bein' queen's got nothin' ta do with marryin' the man ye love." Fergus explained. "Miracle," He sighed. "If ye love him, that should be reason enough ta go with him."

Miracle's eyes widened in hope. "Ye mean..."

"Aye. I want ye ta grow up and be happy. I also want grandchrildren from all my children. Go and be happy." He then hugged her, nearly broken down in tears when Miracle hugged him back.

"Thank ye, Da. I love ye." She whispered. She then released her father and ran to quickly hug her mother and sister. They knew what she was doing. When she released them, they smiled and wished her the best.

Miracle then ripped the sleeves from her dress and ran to the end of the dock and dove into the freezing water. "Neil!" She screamed.

The moment Neil heard his name come from over the boat, he immediately thought someone had fallen over. "Man over board!" He shouted. He tied a rope around his waist and jumped over to find whoever was in the water. When he surffaced, he looked around and saw Miracle swimming toward him. "Miracle! What are ye doin'!"

"I'm goin' with ye!" She cried out. She then wrapped her arms around Neil's neck and pulled him into a kiss. She was much more forceful than he was when they first kissed. It surprised him at first, but he soon closed his eyes and tangled his fingers through Miracle's wet curly orange locks.

"Who's down there, son?!" Lord Macintosh screamed from the ship.

Neil pulled away from Miracle and called back, "Pull us up!" With his arms around Miracle's waist, he was pulled from the water and onto the ship. Once on board, he untied the rope and said, "'Tis my soon ta be wife." And he pulled her into another kiss. Lord Macintosh couldn't help but be proud of his son. Everyone on board cheered for the lordson.

Soon enough, Fergus was along the side of the ship in a row boat. "Where are those wee devils?!" He grumbled as he climbed aboard.

"What do ye mean, Da?" Miracle asked. Soon enough, The triplets were sliding down the mast, laughing as though they were playing games.

"That's what I mean." Fergus said as he took his sons.

"Wait, Da. Let me tell them somethin' first." Miracle said. Fergus reluctantly let his sons down and watched as they ran to his youngest daughter. "Boys," She said gently as she hugged them. "I'll gone fer a while. So I need all three of ye ta take care of Aidan and Shannon. At least until I return. Can ye boys do that?" The all gave soft smiles as they nodded. She then whispered to them to where no one else could hear, "I also need some brave warriors ta watch out fer evil trolls and protect the Seelies. Ask Iris ta help ye. She'll teach ye everythin' ye need ta know. Understand?" The nodded again. "Good. Now run along home, ya devils." Miracle laughed as she watched her brothers ran over and tackled their father over the rail. They landed in the water next to the boat. It was funny to watch them. But the four all laughed as they climbed into the boat and rowed back to te docks. Everyone on the ship waved to their king, smiling happily.

But if anyone on the ship was truly happy, it was Miracle. She found true love. She found out who she was. But most importantly, she chose who she would become.

* * *

_There are those who say fate is something beyond our command, that destiny is not our own. But I know better. Our fates live within us. You only have to be brave enough to find it. I did, and I'm soon to marry the man I love. My family, along with the other clans, will attend the ceremony. And soon, All four clans will be bound together as a true kingdom. I may have started this bond, but it was not because I had to...it was because I cose to...I chose to with my heart._

* * *

_Though I may speak  
Sometime ago  
Or even spit out  
Some holy word  
I have no strength  
With which to speak  
When you sit me down  
And see I'm weak_

_We will run and scream  
You will dance with me  
We'll fulfill our dreams  
And we'll be free_

___We will run and scream  
You will dance with me  
We'll fulfill our dreams  
And we'll be free_

_We will be_ _who we are  
And we'll heal our scars  
Sadness will be far away_

_So I had done wrong  
To prove me right  
My dutchman burned  
In the black of night_

_When I gave  
Less than I take  
It is my fault  
My own mustake_

___We will run and scream  
You will dance with me  
We'll fulfill our dreams  
And we'll be free_

_____We will be_ _who we are  
And we'll heal our scars  
Sadness will be far away_

* * *

whatcha think? plz review. kisses, cookies & luv from Chica, and ya think I should rename my story? review yer vote sry the chapter is so short. but i'll try to make it up with something new. possibly a few one shot sequals to Brave and some other new stories.


End file.
